Return From Nottingham
by FreckledAdvocate
Summary: Robin is overjoyed by what he does. The rush he gets, the danger; but especially that relieved feeling afterward that all has gone according to plan. But has it? This will eventually be a W/D story with a bit of R/M if I feel like it. R&R plz. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Robin laughed as he walked through the forest with his good friend Much. Their gang had just fought with the Sherrif's men at Nottingham and nothing works so well at putting one in a good mood than succeeding in a narrow and risky escape. They'd split up and agreed to meet back at the camp. Sure that they'd lost the few guards left standing, Robin and Much happily walked the last mile or so back to camp.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Robin panted clutching his side, "Lemme get this straight; you knocked him out - by throwing your metal helmet at him?!" "Well it worked, didn't it!" Much affirmed as Robin burst out laughing. "Besides, it was better than hitting one in the face with the flat side of my sword!!" Much continued, laughing himself, referring to how Robin had taken out a guard. "He's probably gonna wake up tomorrow with a bright red racing stripe down the middle of his face!" They both howled with laughter and nearly doubled over trying to stop.

They reached the camp, still chuckling, and walked inside, where they found Little John sitting in a chair. "Is it just you two then?" He asked, peering around them to see if anyone else was coming in behind them."

"Yup, just us." Robin said cheerfully. "Why?"

"Oh, I just thought Will and Djaq might be back by now, that's all."

"I'm sure they're fine." Robin said, nodding for effect "I just saw Will take out two guards single-handedly, right before we split. And we all know Djaq can fight." He grinned thinking of the only female element in the gang. He thought proudly of all the times she'd proved her worth in the gang and proved to others (mainly men) that a woman can fight, and well. _The guard she taught that lesson to today won't easily forget it. _He laughed inwardly at the memory. He felt like an older brother who watches his younger sister take down a bully. _She's a lot like Marian in that way,_ he thought, _refusing to be the damsel in distress. _Then he was swept away by daydreams of his love, how she fights, yet still remains so feminine; and of the Night watchman, how he loved that aspect of her, even if it did make him uneasy – her putting herself in danger like that. He was suddenly pulled back to earth with Much's statement:

"They're probably off _getting honey._" He emphasized the last two words deliberately, and looked meaningfully over to his leader grinning, eyes twinkling to share the joke. Robin had to laugh aloud again; after all those two were so funny! It seemed that everyone in the camp knew of their feelings toward one another – except themselves! He shook his head as he wiped his eyes. Even John was chuckling a bit now, more out of how ridiculously merry the other two were acting, than anything else…

Somehow the air of the camp just wasn't the same two hours later. There was no more easy laughter for one thing. "Should we go look for them?" Much asked anxiously. Robin was lost in thought, starring at the fire, leaning against his two hands- closed in a fist, except for his pointer fingers, which pointed straight up against his forehead. John looked from Much to Robin and back again, as both men waited for their leader's response. _They should be back by now. What could've happened?_

"I mean… surely, they would be back by now" it was as though Much were voicing Robin's own thoughts "unless…"

"Unless something went wrong." Little John finished for Much gravely.

Robin nodded. They were right, and he knew it, although he wished it weren't so. He sighed. Just as he was about to give the order, that they were to go to Nottingham, a sharp call rang through the camp. "Robin!!"

All three men jumped up and ran to the door of the camp. They saw Marian, out of breath, getting off a horse. Even with his sense of foreboding, Robin still couldn't help reveling in her prescense. She looked stunning in that green top, as she did in everything she wore. Was it really his fault she took his breath away?

"Robin, its Will… And Djaq… They've been …captured!" It was as though a black cloak were suddenly cast over them, as all three were smothered by feelings of dread…


	2. Chapter 2

_Ugh. How did this happen?!_ Djaq thought to herself. She sat in a prison cell in the dungeons of Nottingham. Her back was against a wall across from the door to her cell. Her legs were folded up against her chest. She moved her left arm and flinched, biting her lip so as not to cry out in pain. She'd made a make-shift bandage for it by tearing off a strip of her shirt. It wasn't a very good job, and the physician in her knew it, but she didn't care. She was in too much shock and fear to bring herself to do something like clean out her wound. After the pain passed she lay her head back, so it too leaned against the wall, and she closed her eyes trying to stay calm. _How did this happen? How did I let this happen?!_

In reality she hadn't _let_ this happen at all; it just kind of did. She thought back to the battle. It hadn't looked good at first, but by the end it had turned in their favor. She remembered Robin shouting the order "Split Up! Meet Back At Camp!" She actually saw her leader, as he'd run to the gates; John and Much just in front of him. He turned back just as Djaq knocked out the man she'd been fighting, and they both looked on as Will clobbered two with one blow. She saw Robin's legendary grin and then he sprinted off after Much.

There were still about five guards left. "Come on!" Will had called to her – he had been closer to the castle gate than she was. They ran out together, with guards on their heels, although two or three headed for the woods. Robin had said to split up, so rather than follow the others straight into the forest they headed instead toward the market. "Here!" Will said after they'd rounded a sharp corner. He was holding back a sheet hanging from one of the vendor's stores, and ushered her inside.

Once in they saw it was empty and were able to catch their breath. They glanced at each other, panting, and grinned. They started to laugh nervously, due to their daring escape. "You all right?" he asked her. She nodded as she wiped her brow, "You?".

"Fine." He said. And they continued to gaze at each other - neither wanting to break eye contact, nor the grin that they shared.

"Well, that will have to be changed, now won't it?" a menacing voice said as the curtain was whipped open to reveal an ugly-faced guard. "I've found them! They're here! They didn't get away!" he called over his shoulder. Both Will and Djaq's faces fell.

"That's what you think!" Djaq snarled as she launched herself at the guard. The guard parried the blow with his sword and struck at Djaq, but she blocked that. Just then about 5 more guards came out of no where. Just as Djaq blocked another blow she felt a sharp pain in her left arm and gasped. She looked left and saw a man holding his sword on the ready, having made the attack, but before she could do anything else she felt something very hard and solid collide with her face. The first guard had smacked her right in the right eye with his sword hilt. Her mind froze; so her body froze – she saw stars in front of her eyes. They took this opportunity to knock her sword from her hand and seize her arms to haul her away.

There had still been a ringing in her ears as she tried to clear her head and un-freeze. Then she saw him. First she saw a guard Will had obviously taken down. Then she saw Will himself. He was on the ground, his head surrounded by a pool of blood. That unfroze Djaq quick. "Will!" she shouted, struggling with the two men holding her, but he didn't stir.

"Someone get a stretcher for hatchet-boy over there!" the main guard, the one who found them, shouted. But Djaq hadn't heard that, all she could hear was the last thing Will had said to her "_You all right?"_ over and over again in her mind. While all she saw was that pool of blood and the (hopefully) unconscious Will. She allowed herself to be dragged away by these two goons. And that's how she'd wound up here - In a dungeon cell, alone. _So much blood _she thought to herself and cringed, pulling her face into her hands

- and it wasn't blood from her arm that concerned her.

--

Well, that's the end of chapter two. So did I kill Will? Or not? O.o Looks like you're just gonna have to keep reading to find out. P Hope you like it so far. Actually I was gonna have this chapter go on a bit farther, but I got a little carried away by the battle scene. 0 aww well. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Djaq stayed like that, with her face in her hands, for a few minutes. Her breathing became shallower as panic set in. She began to rock back and forth on her heels, still sitting against the wall, trying to calm down. _What if he's..he's…. and I never told him how I felt about him. He's probably gone, and I never told him how I felt. _

Her eyes began to tear up as she thought of her beloved carpenter. When he'd first looked at her, there was fear, and revulsion behind his eyes. Her first thought that day, when she first made eye contact through the bars of her cage, was _I hate Englishman, and I hate that dark-haired man. _And yet only days later, she realized he was her friend. She'd befriended him, and Allan too. Had she been able to spare a thought for Allan right now, she would see that unlike the others, she didn't despise him – she still saw a good in him that would always be there. She could never hate Allan, as foul as he could get, she knew there would always be a good side to him too. But right now she had thoughts only for her precious carpenter.

She'd only recently started having _true_ feelings for him. It started in little ways like how it had torn her up to see him so upset when he lost his dad. She thought of his cleverness. How he'd made the fort, and that little proud grin on his face when he'd made those weapon-instruments. He was so humble too, which was one of the reasons why he was quiet - he was trying not to draw attention to himself. She thought of the times he'd made her laugh, and the little looks they often shared. She remembered the first time she realized she _liked_ him like that. She'd made him laugh and felt that little twist in her gut, of nervous happiness, pride, and the thought _Oh I made him laugh! Yay! _Immediately followed by the thought, _When did I turn back into a teenage girl?_

From then on, she'd been afraid of liking him, afraid to admit it. After all, in her own country these thoughts led nowhere - only to unhappiness. A girl was married to the man picked for her, regardless of feelings. So these feelings were always repressed, and if they weren't you would get your heart broken. But despite denying to herself that he was more than her friend she couldn't help swooning when she thought of him fighting. He fought so passionately. And even though she didn't like him like that (_he was just a friend, right_?), she had to admit that she thought it was breathtaking when he used his hatchets, and lean muscular body to take down some pig-faced guard (_Not that she liked him! Of course not!_). He valiantly stood up for everything he believed in, ready follow through - ready to _die_ for what he believed in. And so another wave of anguish washed over Djaq…

"Oi! You! Saracen! Get up!" Her face was in her arms at this point so she hurriedly wiped her eyes on them as she looked up so that the guard wouldn't think she could be so easily broken. She rose to her feet. "Alright get in the corner -AH! - Not that corner! The far one, away from the door!" he said harshly and continued in a demeaning tone "Just like a Saracen! Huh!" He looked her over with disgust. She glared at him as he put the keys in the lock to open the door, and she would have said something to challenge the attack on her nationality - but she suddenly she became distracted.

Through the bars she saw two more guards and between them - a stretcher! _Will! _It took all her willpower not to rush at him, just to see if he were all right, just to see if he was _breathing_.The guards brought him in and laid him on the floor while the first one held the door open. Then they took the stretcher from under him and left the cell. "Ha! I'd like to see them try and escape in the state that he's in!" the first one, the pompous one, said as he locked the door again, and the other two chuckled evilly.

"Will!" Djaq threw herself onto the floor, kneeling beside her secret love. She put her ear to his mouth. _AIR! He's Breathing!_ She let out a breath herself she hadn't even realized she'd been holding, and smiled. _He's alive._ That thought washed over her, and sunk in. The physician in her knew he wasn't out of the woods yet, but the lover in her knew only one thing _He's alive. _And again she knew she should put up walls around her, she shouldn't get her hopes up, but this was Will ( her Will!) And there it was inside her, and growing - bittersweet horribly wonderful hope.

"Oh Will." she said as she looked him over properly. She gently lifted Will's head and gasped. The whole right side of his face was dyed red with dried blood and she realized this must've been the side of his face in the puddle of it before. She carefully lifted his head and put it in her lap (she was now sitting with her legs crossed) so that she could find the injury. She felt her hands smoothly along his face and traced the blood back to its source. About three and a half inches past his right eyebrow, just a bit past his hairline, she found a two and a half inch gash going parallel the direction of his eyebrow. She pulled back his hair (which was also hard with dried blood) to examine the cut. Luckily it was shallow, but deep enough and long enough to make him lose consciousness. Ordinarily it would have required stitches, but that wasn't really an option right now. So instead Djaq carefully lowered his head back onto the ground and rushed over to the corner of the cell, where she'd left the waterskin the guard had thrown through the bars at her when she first got placed in this hell-hole. The water was only barely clean, but it would have to do. Then she tore off a strip of Will's shirt at the bottom, put Will's head back into her lap, and began cleaning out the wound.

--

"I saw them take Djaq down to the dungeons. And then after that I saw Will being hauled in too. Robin, he was on a strectcher! He didn't look good." Marian shook her head sadly as she informed the others of what she'd seen. Robin and Much just stared at her as shock and fear rolled over them. "Damn!" Little John said under his breath. So here it was - the confirmation of all their fears.

"Right. Well, we have to get them out." Robin said.

"I tried to go down to see them; to get a lock pick or a weapon to them, but there were guards blocking the way into the dungeon. I just spoke with Gisbourne too, and he said that the sheriff didn't want to wait. It'll be only a few mere hours before they're to hang."

"Master, what do we do?" Much asked, looking sideways at Robin.

"We _have_ to get them out." Robin repeated, more to himself, than to Much.

"But… How?" he asked tentatively. Robin stared out into the forest at nothing in particular leaving Much's question hanging in the air.

"Alright, I think I have a plan." He brought his attention back to the three people standing in front of him.

"Ok… Marian." He reached out and put his hand on her arm looking only at her. "You go back into the castle. We'll follow you. Distract two or three guards and we'll jump 'em and take their uniforms." Here he paused, still working out how they were going to do this. He looked at the other two, but left his hand on Marian. "Then… we'll go to the dungeons in uniform and claim to be the next shift of guards blocking the dungeons. Two of us will stand guard out front, while one of us goes back to get Will and Djaq out. John, that'll probably be you in case Will needs to be carried out." Here he looked at John, who nodded once. "In the mean time…" he turned his eyes back to Marian, "we'll probably need a stretcher or a cart… and a black veil, or cloak." Looking back at the other two; "We'll put Will on that and cover him with the black veil. If anyone asks we'll just say he's a different prisoner who died of old age in the dungeon. Then we'll take them…" here he stopped. He had no idea where they could take them. They'd be recognized in the hall, and Marian's room was stories up – it would be extremely difficult to escape from there, especially if one of their members was unconscious. Robin bit his lip and glanced at the ground – the silence dragged on.

"How about the storage room on the first floor?" Much supplied hesitantly. Robin just looked at him, so Much continued. "Well… its not the major storeroom, people don't go in there often. So we could hide out there until Djaq gets Will back on his feet. Plus the window there leads right out to a back alleyway – we'd be able to avoid most of the guards on our way out.

Robin took a minute to think it over. "We haven't used it yet either, so they probably wouldn't think to look for us there." John added. Robin nodded. "I love it." He clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder in appreciation "It's Brilliant!" and Much beamed with pride.

"In that case" He looked back to Marian, "We may need medical supplies too then." She nodded and so did he looking at all three of them.

"Alright sounds like we have a plan. Lets go." He grinned then jogged down the hill to Marian's horse, where he courteously gave her a leg-up.

"Want a lift?" she asked him. "As long as the horse has no objection." At this he patted the horse and winked at Marian, before getting on behind her.

Much caught the attention of Little John and rolled his eyes dramatically, causing the larger man to smirk.

_If only this weren't such a grave situation _Marian thought as she felt Robin wrap his arms around her and smiled despite herself. _Otherwise this would be a very enjoyable occasion. _She was suddenly hit by a tempest of guilt as she thought of Will injured, and Djaq, sitting in a hard cold cell, while she was out here frolicking with the man she loves.

As though sensing her thoughts Robin's grip tightened around her pulling her closer to him, and he leaned his head forward to rest on the back of hers. Whether to comfort her, or himself, however… she was unsure.

--

So there you have it - chapter three. I never intended to kill Will (at least not at this point of the story foreboding laughter), so I have to admit I was laughing pretty hard reading over all the reviews begging me not to kill him. I'll probably have chapter 4 up real soon… I'm kind of a chronic procrastinator and I have a lot of things to do - which means instead of studying and cleaning like I'm supposed to - I'll probably be writing the next few chapters up instead. Hehe. Review if you want to. :J


	4. Chapter 4

Just a heads up for everyone: this takes place sometime in Season two – probably right after Allan's betrayal, in case you didn't know. J

"Ohhhh" Will groaned. _My head!! Gah!! _He gritted his teeth as wave after wave of pain washed over him. _Where am I? _He wondered dimly, _Sherwood?... Wait… Can't be – the floor's too hard... What happened? ... Hey! Why am I on the floor? _These thoughts rolled in slowly as Will came closer and closer to consciousness. He groaned again, louder, as a particularly sharp pain plagued his head, and he gingerly raised his hand to touch his forehead.

"Will?" said a voice just above him. _Who was that? … A woman… but I know that voice… _Then awareness broke over him like the air that floods the lungs of a swimmer coming up for a breath. _Djaq! It's Djaq! And I'm… _

His thoughts stopped here for a moment as he mentally struggled to grasp the situation.

_We__got captured!_

His eyes flew open. Sure enough there was Djaq and a quick look around told him exactly where he was. "Djaq?" He was still a little muddled, she could see in his eyes the fear of a wounded man - _Just praise Allah it's not the fear of a dying man. _

"You're all right." she told him. She sat down across from him. He tried to sit up but grimaced in pain and grabbed his head before putting it back down. "You did lose a lot of blood though, and soon you should get stitches for that gash in your head. But for now, you're alright." She changed positions and sat against the adjacent wall instead, that way she could hold eye contact with him, but he could still stay on the floor. "Wait so, you got captured too?" He was still a bit groggy but becoming less so by the minute. "We were both caught in that vendor's tent. We almost got away but then there were so many guards."

He remembered everything now - how he knocked one out, then he saw them crowd around Djaq, he tried to get to her, but then everything went black. He would've nodded to show that he remembered, but even the thought of moving it made it throb more excruciatingly.

He pressed his hands onto his eyes trying to make the pain stop. "God this hurts." He said through gritted teeth. "And I've been hit in the face by Robin… and Carter!" He tried to laugh, but all he got out was the "He…" before he realized that laughing would be an agonizing ordeal, and groaned instead. "Oh, Will…" Djaq said, her voice dripping with sympathy. Had his eyes been open he would have seen her hand reach out to touch his face, before she pulled it back hesitantly. Instead she said, "Here…" and he heard her get up and walk across the room, when she came back he felt something cool being pressed lightly onto his cut. At first, contact in general with it made him take a sharp intake of breath and see stars, but after a moment or two the coolness of the rag (actually a piece of his own shirt) had a calming, ameliorating, effect on him.

He found the pain was much more bearable now, and he could open his eyes. "What was that?" He asked.

"A piece of your shirt actually" she replied and pointed to his waist where his shirt frayed, and was considerably shorter. She smiled at him and he discovered he was able to laugh now too, maybe not heartily, but enough to flatterthe girl you like.

_That's how you know you got it bad, when you just got bashed in the head and all you can think is how can I flirt with her? _Will thought to himself and laughed inwardly.

"Actually though, its mostly water, a bit of your own blood, and I happened to carry a bit of pain-relieving balm with me today." She said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you." he said it so sincerely it made Djaq want to laugh and cry at the same time.

He managed, with a little effort, to pull himself into a sitting position. But he rocked unstably. Seeing the danger of having him upright and dizzy Djaq carefully pushed his shoulder and said "Easy" as she propped him against the wall adjacent to her own. As soon as he was situated he took the rag from Djaq and pressed it against his wound himself.

That's when he noticed her arm. "Djaq! Your arm! You're wounded!" he exclaimed.

Honestly, she'd forgotten about it; she glanced down at it and realized how bad it looked. It wasn't the wound itself that looked so bad but the bandaging did. She'd just quickly taken her rag, dunked it in water and tied it around her arm. So by now the blood had soaked through the wet rag and was giving the appearance that just under the rag was some monstrous cut. "Oh, I'm fine." She said indifferently shrugging it off. She looked up to see his face full of concern and skepticism. "No really" she said "It looks worse than it is, I'd be more worried about my own health if I were you."

But he wasn't buying it. He looked at her incredulously, and so compassionately. _God, it looks like her arm is falling off under that thing _he thought worriedly.

_God, his eyes get big, and cute, when he's concerned._ "What?" she asked teasingly, "It's not my fault if I handle pain better than you." she grinned at him, and he chuckled feebly. "I suppose I probably should clean this out though" she continued and reached for the cleanser she'd happened to bring as well, as she untied her arm.

--

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Marian was having a friendly conversation with three guards.

"So, they make you stand out here all night?" she asked "just on the off chance that some outlaws come along?" "Oh, we're used to it by now." the youngest guard said with the air of showing off. He threw out his chest and continued proudly, "Oh yes, and sometimes, well, let's just say it's a more dangerous job than it seems…" Just then Marian exclaimed (a little too late) "Lookout!"

But, purposefully, by the time the three guards heeded her warning they were on the ground with no idea what hit them. "Alright, come on let's get them into a nice deserted alleyway so we can take their uniforms." Robin said as he started to drag the first one backwards. "By the way, nice acting Marian – _Lookout_!" he said the last word in a high mimicking fashion than winked at her grinning. She just gave him her usual half- glare half-smile before saying "I'm off to get the supplies I'll meet you outside of the dungeons later." Then she disappeared.

_God, I love that woman._ Robin thought, still wallowing in the impression of her presence in his mind. "You know" said Much as he pulled the classic black tunic over his head and breaking into Robin's thoughts, "How do we keep managing to lose these things?" "What?" said Little John, as he and Robin gave him confused looks, while they continued changing.

"These" Much said pulling at the tunic with one hand while putting a helmet on with the other. "You know – the guard's outfits. I mean, we must have worn them dozens of times by now. And yet every time we need them, we simply knock out another pair of guards, we never happen to have any laying around."

"You know" Robin said laughing "I really don't know… Maybe we do it over and over again in the hopes that we'll eventually find a uniform that fits John." They both turned to there larger friend and laughed (quietly) as the uniform he was wearing was indeed at least a size or two too small. "Yea, yea, hardy-har-har." John said sarcastically, "Let's go, shall we?" And so they were off to the dungeons, step one of their plan completed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Djaq and Will talked idly. They'd both grown used to their friendship and felt quite comfortable with only each other for company. In fact, had it not been for the gloomy accommodations and in Will's case - the ache in his skull, they both would have been overjoyed by the concept of alone time with one of their most precious friends. Although neither was willing to admit this aloud, nor admit to more feelings than a simple friendship should entail…_

_Nonetheless they talked happily, waiting for the rescue they knew was being planned, or even in the process of being carried out already. They'd really started having a deep conversation about family when a creaky door was heard opening and an ominous voice heard saying, "Well, well, well, Gizzy, what have we here?". Both of them having stopped conversation, Will and Djaq glared up at the two people who only now entered their window of vision through the bars of their cell. _

"_Looks to me like we have two members of Robin Hood's gang." Gisbourne replied smirking in a foul fashion. "Maybe they'll be rescued…" the sheriff said in a mocking tone tilting his head slightly and raising his eyebrows, "A clue?… no." here he shook his head at them laughing. "You see" he continued, "we're dealing with things rather differently today. Today we're not going to leave you in the dungeons for long, you won't even be here overnight, giving your leader more than enough time to plan your fantastic and elaborate escape." He used sarcastic hand motions with the words "fantastic" and "elaborate" while Gisbourne just stood in the background with arms folded over his chest and that evil grin still plastered to his face. "No, you see" here his good mood turned bitter and he growled rather than gloated, "when you put these around your neck" he held up Will's and Djaq's tags (__they must've taken them off Will, and I never even noticed when they took mine because I was in shock_) -you may as well already be wearing a noose around your neck!" he shouted the second half of this statement. 

Here he paused for a second to compose himself while the two people on the floor continued to glower at him in silent contempt. "You'll be dead within the hour." he said coolly, grinning again. "But in the mean time…" his grin spread "lets have some entertainment! Who's to be tortured…?" he looked them both over relishing in making them wait, but they did not give him the satisfaction of looking agitated. "You" he pointed to Djaq and continued, "Robin's little Saracen pet, the _bed-warmer_, come with me. Its not often we get to torture a woman down here, Gisbourne, won't it be fun!" 

"Very." said Guy, remembering when this little whore had thrown pepper in his eyes. 

Djaq and Will both rose to their feet. Djaq wore on her face the expression of a soldier. It was the very same look she wore all that time she was a POW. She summoned all her hatred, rebelliousness, and defiance and concentrated all her energy on emanatting these emotions through her scowling eyes. She stood there bravely, revealing none of the fear she felt. She'd expelled all her fear to her toes (as she'd once taught herself to do as a defiant woman in a man's land), the farthest part of her body from her face so it could not leak through. She took a single step forward toward the now open cell door and felt a hand on her shoulder holding her back. 

"No." Will said firmly, "You take me." 

The sudden change in situation having startled Djaq out of her unreadable countenance – she let words tumble out of her mouth without even a second thought on the rule of showing no emotion. 

"What? Will you can't! Your…" she'd started to say _'Your head! You can't take it!'_

Will having not forgotten the rule, looked at her so fiercely, more angrily than he ever had before and growled in a low, dangerous voice, "Yes, I can." stopping her potentially dangerous question, mid-ramble. "But…" Djaq said feebly. And Will cut her off again just as intensely, just as threateningly, with, "Don't tell me what I can or cannot do." 

He could _not_ have her say _anything_ about his head; if she did then they would hurt it purposefully in the torturing. In those few seconds he'd decided that portraying anger would most likely lead the sheriff away from suspicions about Djaq's statements, because a violent attitude was the only thing he understood. He also figured that this rudeness to Djaq would be forgiven if he took a torturing for her. He could _not _let them get her, no matter what. No matter what it took, he would keep his Djaq away from the lash of the sheriffs tormenting thugs. He could _not_ worry about if he was hurting her feelings or not right now, he had more important things on his mind - like keeping her safe. 

"My, my, my, is this gallantry Gisbourne?" the sheriff asked contemptuously. "Well, I would've enjoyed hurting the woman, but if he _insists_. Very well, come along then pretty-boy." The sheriff beckoned Will out of the cell and clapped a pair of irons on him.

If Will's anger had worked for nothing else, at least he'd been picked over Djaq. And it also stopped Djaq from protesting, _at least she'll be safe _Will thought, relieved. In fact, Djaq looked quite defeated standing in the corner of the cell watching the man she loved be dragged off in shackles. Djaq, the one who forbade herself to show fear, or any other emotion of weakness in the most dangerous of situations was now standing in the corner of her cell with no other emotions except blind fear and unrestrained hurt radiating from her features. Once the door had been relocked she walked to the bars of her cell without realizing it, and grasped the bars desperately, following with her eyes the man she loved, walk off to take a beating for her. Both of them knew that one too many blows to the head and he could get seriously wounded. 

"I don't see why people say I'm so malicious, Gisbourne. Is it really my fault if people are practically begging me for a good thrashing?" both men sniggered wickedly and turned a corner with a bound Will in tow. 

--

_What a stupid man! What a horrible thing to do! What was he thinking! What an inconceivably inconsiderate… horrible!!… absolutely amazing man! _

Djaq was back on the floor, awaiting Will's return, and was almost (though not quite) as nervous as she'd been when she didn't know if he were alive. _How could he do that? How could he do such an honorably awful thing like that? _He'd sacrificed himself for her safety, she knew that, and it tore her up inside. 

All at once Djaq felt completely flattered, guilty, relieved, nervous, angry, scared, loving, and loved. And she had no idea what to make of the situation. So in er mind she berated Will for making her feel like this. Torture - she could have coped with, but this!?

After about half an hour a blood-stained, completely worn out, but conscious Will got dragged back to Djaq's cell (two guards literally dragged him, his legs sliding uselessly across the floor). He just lay on the floor, gasping for air, eyes closed. "William Scarrlett! What is wrong with you?!" Djaq asked accusingly, unleashing the knot of emotions that had been entangling themselves in her stomach for the last thirty minutes. 

Despite her angry demeanor she rushed over to the waterskin grabbed the rag from before and began sponging off his sweat-stained face. Ignoring her first statement and immediately relieving her primary fear he said weakly, "They didn't get my head, they didn't know about my head…" 

"Thank Allah." was all she could manage as she continued to sponge off his face. 

"Djaq… I'm sorry." It was little more than a whisper, and the tone of it scared Djaq slightly. 

"For what?" Djaq asked, completely bewildered. 

"For being so harsh before. I know I was being unreasonable, but I had to keep them away from you." Djaq had a sudden rush of love for this man as he repeated, still so faintly, and with his eyes still closed, "I had to keep them away from you…" 

"Will… you just saved me from…" they both knew what would've happened if Djaq had been taken instead of Will, so she just trailed off. She wouldn't have returned so quickly, that's for sure. Djaq suspected that the torturers had been quick with him out of disappointment, having expected her. Will shuddered , and it had nothing to do with the cool rag now making its way gently down his bloody arms. "Thank you." she said softly. And Will finally opened his eyes, he looked into the eyes of his love, and he knew that the whipping, the beating, and the burning… had all been worth it, to protect her. 

--

"So you lot have been sent as the next shift for us then?" 

"Yup. We might be a bit early…" Robin looked out the nearby window for effect before continuing, "But we don't mind. We'll take over now if you like, won't we lads?" John and Much grunted in imitation of the usual enthusiasm portrayed by the castle guards. 

The three real castle guards all exchanged meaningful looks with one another that the three imposters took to mean, _"Oy, these idiots are getting us off early so we can go eat, drink, and sleep!". _They grinned and nodded and the biggest guard turned and said, "Yea, alright, you lot have a good shift then." then they walked off stupidly, all ambling off in the same direction.

The three outlaws meanwhile grinned proudly at one another and high-fived. "Right" Robin said turning to the biggest man. "John, if you will." He gestured toward the locked entrance to the dungeons. And so John easily unhinged the door with a mighty shove and stepped inside the dungeons, as Much and Robin righted the door so as to divert the suspicions of passerby. 

--

_Damnit! _Marian thought, _I don't have time for this! _Although in her mind she silently cursed the two men standing before her, on her face Marian wore an entirely false smile that a humored a totally unsuspecting Sir Guy. "Lady Marian. Good evening." Sir Guy said kindly. "Mi Lady." Allan a' Dale added, also buying her smile, although unlike Sir Guy, was wondering what she'd just hidden behind that suit of armor behind her as she'd seen them come around the corner. "I was… just going up to my room." Marian provided quickly "…I suppose I'll see you in the morning." She went to skirt around them but was stopped by Guy's words. 

"Surely you're not going to bed, before the entertainment?" Sir Guy asked. "Err what entertainment?" She asked, knowing full well what he was referring to, though truthfully not expecting it to take place. Allan meanwhile looked at his leather-bound master with a confused look on his face, Marian was briefly reminded of a small dog that annoyingly follows its master everywhere andis highly insulted to discover that the master has in fact done something without informing him. 

"We've caught two of Hood's followers, they're to be hung tonight, before he has a chance to save them. The sheriff is simply waiting for the gallows to be prepared, then he will make a proclamation and they will be hung for our enjoyment." Sir Guy had a twisted smirk on his face as he said this. _That's what you think._ Marian laughed inwardly. But outwardly she said; "Ugh, Guy, you know I don't agree with hanging, no matter how awful the outlaw is… so to answer your question, yes I am going to bed purposefully too miss the erm, _entertainment_." 

Neither her nor the now scowling Gisbourne noticed the look of astonishment on Allan a' Dale's face. _When was he planning on telling me this?_

But before anything else could be said three guards came running at Gisbourne shouting, "Sir Guy!" when the main guard was a good distance from Gisbourne and could speak without yelling he said, "Sir Guy, three outlaws are in the dungeons, they're posing as guards, but you told us nobody's allowed to switch shifts tonight. So we figured it must be them." 

Marian's heart fell _Oh no…_ But Sir Guy sprang into action. "Alright you -" he pointed to the middle guard who'd spoken "Go and get reinforcements. You three…" he pointed to the two remaining guards and Allan, "with me." and he sprinted off to the dungeons toward a completely unsuspecting Robin.

Allan's mind was just reeling, and Marian was silently cursing people out again as she realized there was nothing she could possibly do… 

--

Well there you go; another chapter! I was gonna make this two chapters but decided to make it one long one instead because its been a few days. Hope you enjoy - I'll be updating soon. Please, please, please, please review!! (I just love the satisfaction of knowing there's somebody who reads my work. J). By the way, thank you sooo much to the people who have reviewed, like I said, its just a good feeling when you read reviews. (I'll take good or bad - just tell me what you think…) 


	6. Chapter 6

As a physician Djaq looked over Will, examined him, and treated his many wounds as if he were any other patient. As his friend she was absolutely horrified by what she found, and pitied the poor man's pain. And as one who loved him, she was seething with anger.

After thoroughly examining him, Djaq discovered the true extent of Will's torture. He now had two broken ribs (his chest was purple and blue spotted - luckily only two ribs cracked under the pressure) so he breathed heavily. His arms were cut and slashed in crisscrossing patterns all the way from his shoulder to his wrists with some sort of sharp object. Both his wrists and ankles bore the usual marks of having been restrained by shackles. The palm of his left hand had been horrifically burned by a blazing something being pressed into his hand; she found a similar burn mark on the outer side of his right thigh. His legs were also covered with bruises and a few of the toes on his right foot had been fractured. Djaq had just finished cleaning out the monstrous welts left on his blood-stained back by a whip and told him to lie down and try to relax.

"Well," Will said, eyes closed again as he lay on the hard floor "at least my head's not bothering me much anymore." His voice was faint, every word dripping with pain, contradicting the bold words he used to try to prove he was alright. It broke Djaq's heart. "Shhh…" Djaq replied soothingly, "rest." She began to rub an unbruised portion of his left shoulder soothingly. Even while resting his breathing was labored, and his left hand shook incessantly next to him_._

It was then that a loud clamor was heard resounding all around the chamber and a large man dressed as a guard came crashing into the dungeons. Will and Djaq were at the farthest cell from the door, so they didn't see the man come in, nor see the pair of hands that righted the door from the outside._ "Will…Djaq…_" John hissed, daring not to raise his voice in this eerily quiet place. Djaq had been sitting with her knees up against her again still massaging Will's shoulder, but at this hiss she looked up, the light of hope on her face. "John!" she jumped up and ran to the bars of her cell, sticking out her arm, "We're here!"

John jogged down the cell-lined hallway to where he saw a delicate dark-skinned hand and wondered vaguely where the larger, bonier, paler one was to accompany Djaq's. He stopped dead in his tracks as the cell came into view. There was Djaq standing to meet him - and there was Will - lying unresponsively on the floor, not moving, eyes closed, and even from this distance John could see – _at least_ severely wounded, if not already gone.

"Will!" he exclaimed in a panicked voice, walking over slowly. He was now a few feet from the cell, afraid of what he might discover if he moved much closer. "Nice of you to drop in, John." Will said weakly raising his right hand in greeting, but leaving his eyes closed. John let out a breath; at least it wasn't as bad as he thought. _He'd thought…_ He shook his head gruffly and wiped his brow. "Will…" John came up to the bars now and really looked the man over, he was hurt badly, breathing shallowly, and his hand was shaking vigorously.

"I'll kill 'em!" John growled making Djaq jump. Composing herself she said curtly, "Well that's great, but I think the first thing you ought to do is maybe get us out." she raised her eyebrows at him, frowning - Will's safety and health was at stake here.

"Er, right." John said and pulled a lock pick from his pocket. A wooden door he could easily demolish, but a metal gate - not so much; he was no Sampson, even if his beard said otherwise.

This lock however was a tough one to break and soon he'd been working on it for a few minutes. In that time Djaq had coaxed Will into a sitting position against a wall, and his eyes were wearily half-open.

Just a few more turns from getting the cell door open, another large crash reverberated around the dungeons much like the first one, only now sounds of swords clashing against one another was heard with it. "John!" Robin's voice also echoed off the walls, "Guards! Gisbourne!" John looked to the right, and saw Robin and Much barely holding off what must've been half a dozen guards.

He looked at the other two with a wide eyes. "Go." Djaq said. They were both looking up at him with the same resigned looks on their faces (Will's eyes were fully open now). "John, Go!" Djaq said a little more forcefully this time, frustrated by the man's indecision. "There is no sense in you dying with us!" she was shouting now.

"Go." Will said. He said it quietly, but still it was the strongest word Djaq had yet heard him utter since he'd first woken up on the dungeon floor hours ago. And with one look back at them, a look full of guilt, worry, and fear; John was gone.

John rushed out the door and gave a quick shake of his head to the other two. Robin and Much's hearts fell. There was no way they could defeat all these guards and more were coming. John was filled with anger as he saw Allan fighting against them, _doesn't he realize Will and Djaq's lives are at stake! _Robin had felt the same way when he'd first seen Allan running at them. It was only Much who noticed that, despite being a fast runner, Allan was last to arrive, and obviously wasn't fighting whole-heartedly. But Much didn't know what to make of this so he just kept fighting his own battles with various guards, as his master became distracted by his bout with Gisbourne.

_We can't do it! We can't save them! _The realization struck Robin suddenly and made his whole being become racked with remorse. Numbly he ordered the retreat, another dozen guards were nearly to them - they had to get out. He couldn't let them all be captured.

Gisbourne laughed mercilessly as his guards pursued the outlaws all the way out of the castle. "Don't worry Hood, I'll let your friends know you stopped by to visit on their big day!" Allan stood in the back behind all the guffawing guards, with a sinking feeling of his own in his heart. _If Robin couldn't save them, no one could, they were done for…_

--

The very same thought was coursing through the minds of the two young outlaws left behind in the dungeons. "This doesn't look good, does it?" Djaq shook her head in reply, too distraught to speak. "We're gonna die, aren't we?" It was more of a statement then a question, but Djaq slowly nodded her head anyway. Will sighed. _Robin failed; no one's coming to save us. _

Gisbourne entered the dungeons and cursed about the broken door, he walked to their cell and faced them smiling. "Just thought I'd let you know, your gang isn't coming back. They fled like the cowards they are, all the way back into the forest. Too bad, I'd really kind of hoped they'd see you swing." he waited for some sort of response but both outlaws still glared at him defiantly as they had before, "Someone will be sent for you in a few minutes, the sheriff is making his proclamation now. Don't even think of escape, it's pointless… You're going to hang." this last statement gave Gisbourne the bravado he usually experienced when watching prisoners beg, or sniffle, or just look petrified. But he didn't get that from these prisoners, so he gave it to himself. He just then noticed the lock pick that the outlaws had forgotten and yanked it out heatedly. He waved it at them mockingly then put it in his pocket adding, "Pointless." before stalking out of the dungeons, satisfied.

Will and Djaq just stared after Gisbourne for a few minutes, letting reality sink in. Djaq felt utterly lost and afraid. They were all aware of the risks they took and took them willingly, _I guess I just never thought I would actually die from one of them. _She pulled her knees to her chest, and realized that it was worth it_ - this was an honorable way to die. _But she was still afraid, she didn't want to die just yet, there was so much she hadn't done yet… She hugged her knees and tried not to cry but let a tear or two leak through, she thought of Djaq - the real Djaq, her brother. _I suppose I'll be seeing you soon. _This thought calmed her down a little.

--

Marian bit her lip as she watched Gisbourne and Allan run off. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?! What the hell are we supposed to do now?! _With a plummeting feeling she decided to sneak along after the two leather-bound men. _Maybe Robin can get through this and we'll continue as planned._ She reached the point in the hall where it turned a corner and she heard fighting. Stealthily she stuck her face around the corner to see a mass of guards fighting two lone men. Little John came flying out and Marian saw him shake his head wretchedly. Then from Robin's own mouth she heard the order for retreat, and she heard guy's laughter, which infuriated her.

Marian fled as well. She ran headlong through different hallways and bounded up a flight of stairs in what felt like seconds. On the second floor, she found a window out to the courtyard and watched as the outlaws fled headlong into the forest - Will and Djaq's absence screaming at her. With horror Marian saw the gallows being prepared from a distance, and saw a little black clad figure making a proclamation. _They were running out of time._

Without thinking Marian tore up a few more flights of stairs intent on reaching her room. _Get my bow, shoot the rope. Get my bow, shoot the rope. _This was the only thing she thought as she panted, scrambling desperately to get to her weapon. Her room was too far away. Each moment passed was one closer to the two outlaws' deaths. After what must've been her fifth flight of stairs Marian slowed down suddenly, realizing something.

The window of her room didn't point toward the gallows. Even with her bow, she'd have no way of saving them. She would have to run all the way back down these stairs to get outside before having a clear shot, and if she did that then she'd have to put on her Nightwatchman's outfit as well. There was simply no time. They were probably struggling for air at this very moment, or at least would be in the very near future. Marian stopped, still panting, and sank to the floor, half way up the stairwell, as the truth in the situation took hold of her. There was nothing she could do. No one could save them.

She considered going back downstairs just to see for herself that there was no hope, but she didn't want to see that horrible sight. She got up and wiped her eyes and continued up the stairs with a new motive for going to her room. She would go and get some things; her Nightwatchman's outfit, a few weapons for protection, and probably some flowers. Then she would wait till dark and sneak out to the outlaw's camp and grieve with the rest of them, say a proper good-bye. Her eyes filled with tears repeatedly as she slowly trudged up the stairs. Eventually she stopped trying to prevent their flow.

--

Despite his pain, Will felt stronger now - probably due to the adrenaline.

"Djaq" he said. If their situation hadn't been so hopeless, and she so scared, the strength in Will's voice probably would have pleased her, because it meant he was feeling better, even if only by a little bit.

"Djaq." he grabbed her hand suddenly, decisively, with his good one. "If we're going to die today, there's something I need to tell you." Djaq stopped breathing, she forgot everything that was happening and knew only of the man who held her hand and gazed into her very soul. She managed a small nod, his cue to continue, her eyes round.

"I love you."

"I didn't say before, and I should have. But I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same way, or it would jeopardize our friendship. But I love you, I have for awhile. You're so different from every other girl I've met. I love your voice, your precious, cute, silly voice, and I love the way you fight. The way you fight like a man, but also the way you will always, always be a woman." He stared at her and then said quietly, letting his hand fall from hers and turning his gaze to the floor, "I love you. If we're to die today I wanted you to know the truth, even if you don't feel the same way."

Suddenly Djaq remembered herself and emerged from her shocked, silent, cocoon. All her fears, concerning how she'd been afraid to like him, welled up within her and she saw each fear outlined before her eyes, and was aware of each one she'd ever had. She was suddenly aware of the logic behind each one, the steadfast reasoning of her mind, which she'd always followed unquestioningly. Then her heart seemed to open up in her chest and revealed to her what she'd known all along. All her fears dissipated as abruptly as they'd welled up. A smile broke across her face as she reached for the hand that had fallen out her own. When she did his eyes jumped back up to hers and searched them, and a smile split across his own face.

"And I love you Will Scarlett. I love your personality, your never-ending loyalty, and your kindness. I love your bright green eyes, and your dark hair. And I love your soft carpenter's hands, that can create nearly anything, and I'm sorry." here her smile faltered as she continued, "I'm sorry I didn't say sooner either, because I do, I love you too." Her face had fallen as she said this and tears sprang into her eyes. _Why couldn't this have happened when they were not about to die?!_

He used his right hand and pulled her toward him. It hurt as she collided with his bruised chest, but it was worth that moment of pain, to have her against him, to hold her with his right arm around her shoulders as he'd dreamt of doing for months. His broken ribs were on his left side, so Djaq could lie against him and listen to his heartbeat and his breathing, (his still ragged breathing), and be happy. She looked up at the man who loved her, as he held her in his arms, the man who was always able to comfort her, and she smiled. Then he smiled at the woman who, he finally knew, loved him back. And then they closed the distance between themselves. And for the first time that day, Will closed his eyes not in pain, but in deep, deep joy, like none he'd ever experienced before.

They surfaced for air, both their faces red. Djaq laid her head back onto his chest, and he struggled to get air past his broken ribs and now violently beating heart. He gasped and said feebly, but happily, "I love you."

"I love you too." and with her right hand, she reached up and grasped his own, which was still tightly around her right shoulder embracing her.

They sat like this for the next few minutes, kissing occasionally (whenever Will was able to), and never letting go of each others hand. They both reveled at what they'd just done, and were filled with such happiness at having released what they'd tried to silence in themselves for months. They were happy, they were in love, and they knew it. They were also about to die. But they were ready.

Eventually a guard wearing the uniform helmet blocking his face walked in while they were kissing sweetly. "Oy! Lovebirds! Hate to break it up, but you're to come with me!" the man was not very big, average height, he was still a few feet from the cell door, and he had a very odd deep voice. He kept his head down - shielding his face from them. "You, Guards… Here!" he tossed a key to one of them and pointed to a wall on the far side of the room where the shackles and manacles were kept. "Go get some of those and put them on the prisoners!"

Will and Djaq stood up and Will wobbled unstably on his bad leg, barely able to support himself. Djaq wound her left arm around his waist, half out of affection, and half to help him stay standing. The strength required to stay upright had him breathing more heavily than before.

Three guards, using the key the authoritative one had thrown them, opened the cell and clapped some manacles on their hands. They were thick and heavy. Will gasped when they were put on and Djaq saw him wince as a wave of pain, one he'd grown accustomed to over the past few hours, washed over him. The length of chain connecting the manacles was short - only about a foot in width. Djaq could no longer help Will stand - so instead she grabbed his good hand and held it in her own, fingers entwined. He squeezed hers gently to show his appreciation.

Next some shackles were applied to their ankles, and locked into place. A length of chain connected the manacles to the shackles. And another, more lengthy chain (about two and a half feet in length) was attached to this linking chain in the middle and was finally fed to the hand of the waiting commanding guard. He turned around, wrapping the chains of both prisoners around his own hand to keep a better hold on them, and yanked it, luckily not very hard, to get them moving. It was like some sick leash, as if he led dogs forward.

_no, more like pigs, _Djaq thought, _pigs being led to slaughter. _

They both wore the same looks on their faces. They would both remain defiant, and loyal to their cause, not ashamed, but proud of their crime, till the very end.

The main guard walked them out slowly, as Will could hardly move quickly on his feet. They reached the dungeon door and the man opened it and led them into sunlight. _Sweet sunlight! It has been too long! _Djaq had a newfound appreciation for the beauty in the world, as she realized she would soon no longer be a part of it. She savored the sounds of birds singing just beyond the castle's walls, and the splendor of the clouds overhead.

He beckoned them onward. Some other guards made to escort them, but the leader stopped them with a hand. "Gisbourne says you're to remain here. He thinks Robin 'ood hasn't given up yet, and if he does return to the dungeon he wants someone ready to catch 'im so he can join these -" he jangled the chains he held, "at the gallows. Oviously if Robin 'ood sees a bunch of guards 'olding down the dungeons he'll assume his friends are still 'ere. Maybe one of you can tell 'im the pleasant news about where they are after you've captured him." Some of the guards chortled at this and agreed. Two of them looked uncertain however and started to protest, "But sir…"

The leader shouted at them cutting them off, "What?! You don't think I can 'andle two shackled, weary, wounded outlaws by mi-self? Sir Guy ordered you to stay here! You have a problem? Go and talk to 'im – just don't be surprised if you face a similar treatment to these." He brandished the chains threateningly at the two soldiers, who'd hurriedly bitten their tongues and stepped back into formation.

The fuming head jerked the chains again, a bit rougher than last time, and continued towards the gallows. Will knew the man was right – he could handle them by himself. After all, they were done fighting. Even if he'd wanted to resist in some way, he wouldn't be physically able to. _Hell, I'm barely physically able to walk. _But the point was, Will and Djaq walked resignedly toward their fate, with no hope of rescue. If anything, they were only happy that they would die together – and that they'd finally wound up together, even if it was only for the briefest time. They also had the bittersweet happiness in knowing that they would see each other again; there would be no waiting as one went to heaven without the other.

So Will walked on with only two thoughts on his mind: to keep his face as hostile and defiant as possible, fighting silently till the very end, and the hand that held his, gripping his tightly, while they walked together toward their inevitable deaths.

--

Sampson: a Biblical reference to a man of superhuman strength given to him by God; but only if he didn't cut his hair.

I don't know why I added the Sampson reference, I guess I just always subconsciously compare John to him. And They've used Biblical references in the show before so I figured why not?

Very angsty Marian in this. You can just tell in the show when she has a certain look on her face that she's silently cursing people out, happens all the time - I just thought I'd voice it for fun. I know I'm gonna be yelled at for this chapter. But at least they finally admitted to each other (and themselves) their feelings. And you have to admit its kind of rebelliously romantic to be marched off to the gallows hand-in-hand with your sweetheart… please review. This isn't the end, there's still a little more to go. ) And another thank-you to the people who have been reviewing - warm fuzzy feeling - hehe. )


	7. Chapter 7

Will stayed completely focused only on the two things of importance in his mind, so he spared none of his last thoughts on his surroundings. Most of his mind was being held tightly by the hand that gripped his own.

Djaq's mind was swirling with millions of thoughts at once. She thought every single thought she would be denied by having her life taken from her so young, most of them concerning her possible, but now nonexistent future with her beloved carpenter. She took notice of her surroundings, silently recording all of her last moments in this earth._ The loveliness in that tree out the window, the fading sun glowing orange, half concealed by clouds as it approaches the wonderful horizon. The forest, their home, was probably concealed on one of those horizons._ They turned a corner and walked straight into the sinking sun, being blinded for a moment. _The sun rises in the east, sets in the west. _Djaq mused, remembering when her father had first taught her that.

_Wait a minute. It sets in the west… so we're going west… but the gallows are east of the dungeons… _Will's mind was still numb, devoid of all but his two saving thoughts. But he did become aware of something awry when Djaq's hand tensed in his own, trying to get his attention, trying to tell him something. He desperately wanted to ask her _what? What is it?_ His brain was still foggy, he thought vaguely that he would have to ask her in heaven.

They were walking down a deserted hallway. Suddenly the man leading them threw open a door to their left and hurried inside beckoning them in after him. Both the prisoner's minds froze, confused. The leading man's face was still concealed from them as he threw the door shut behind them, locking it, locking them inside.

The man reached up to remove his helmet and started saying in his real voice, dropping the low accent he'd put on, "Look I'm not being funny but…"

But neither learned what he wasn't being funny about because both exclaimed loudly recognizing his trademark saying, "Allan!" Both Will and Djaq were filled with such a joyous astonishment; they thought they'd never feel this elated again. _They weren't going to die today! _

Djaq started laughing aloud, letting relief spread throughout her body. Allan had dropped the ends of their chains when he'd gone to take off his helmet. So Djaq threw her arms around Will's neck as best she could with the manacles still on (she threw her arms up and over his head so the chain hung behind his neck, not in front choking him). They embraced each other in pure unrestrained happiness; Djaq laughing till her eyes teared up and Will smiling broadly. But then Will's smile faltered as complications of the situation before him set in. Allan was saving them. _But Allan is a traitor. If he thinks we're going to forgive him just because of one act of kindness… _The smile fell completely off his face and was replaced with pure rage directed at the man in front of him.

Having pulled the helmet off his face Allan said sarcastically, with mock indignation, "What? I don't even get to finish my sentences now?" He flashed his cocky grin, raising his eyebrows. Djaq giggled and pulled her arms off of Will, extending them toward Allan who already had his hand held out to unlock the manacles. But Will, with a steely look on his face, joy having completely evaporated by now, said threateningly, "No you don't. You lost that privilege months ago, when you started feeding Gisbourne our secrets."

The room suddenly became quiet. The cocky grin slid right off of Allan's face like a plate being dropped and shattering on the floor. Djaq had stopped laughing, but she just couldn't remain mad at the man who was currently saving their lives.

Allan looked up at Will ruefully. Bright blue met deep green as remorse met fury. "Will, I…" but Allan didn't know how to finish that statement, so he dropped his eyes and knelt down to busy his hands with unlocking Djaq's legs. He straightened up but was afraid to meet Will's gaze again – it might just destroy him. Finally he forced himself to look at his old friend, who had every right to be angry with him. He lifted the key meekly and said, "Well, at least lemmme unlock you? You don't wanna be strutting around the castle with those on as bracelets do you?" Despite the joke, Allan was still asking, unsure if Will would let him. He didn't.

"I think I can do it myself thanks." He said contemptuously, and snatched the key from him. However it soon became evident that he couldn't do it himself. He managed to get the left one off fine – but when it came to grasping the key with the burnt hand, he realized how useless it really was. He could barely bend a finger, never mind bring two together to grasp the key, not to mention that it was still shaking violently.

"Oh, come on, mate! Lemme help you!" Allan asked, concerned for the man he'd once called 'brother'. "I don't need your help!" Will barked angrily, frustrated both with the man that had suddenly stopped on his way toward him, and the embarrassment of his faulty hand. Djaq rushed forward and took the key from him, grasping his good hand briefly, as Allan lost his patience and exclaimed heatedly, "Look mate, I'm trying to help you! I just saved your life, you know!"

"That's funny!" Will shouted. "I could have sworn you were helping the sheriff now! But I guess not, huh? My mistake, thanks a lot _buddy_!" Will's face was red with anger and he tried to cross his arms, only to discover that he couldn't, which made him even more frustrated. They'd been getting closer and closer to each other as the argument got more heated, and as Djaq backed away slowly, unsure who to side with or what to do. So now the two men were a mere foot or so away from each other.

"Look. If you guys had let me back in, I could be doing favors like this for you all the time, but no! You're too high and mighty for that aren't you!" The look on Allan's face was full of anger himself now. Will exploded. Allan's face flew to the side as a hard knuckle collided with it.

Slowly Allan reached up and cupped the left side of his face, cracking his jaw a few times to try to get feeling back into it. _Man he packs a good punch. Even when he's wounded. _Will was still seething waiting for the angry retort, or the livid response. However the electric blue eyes that finally met his had no fight left in them, just pain, and sadness. "Guess I deserved that." Allan said quietly.

"Yea, guess you did." Will replied harshly, still glaring at the pathetic man, although his hand un-balled itself from its fist. Djaq rushed over to Allan, making to look at his bruised cheek, but he just shook his head at her and closed his eyes, leaving his hand firmly in place over the injury. So she backed up towards Will and wound her arm through his, still looking at Allan, but trying to calm down Will by stroking his hand.

"Right, well here." Allan scurried over to the corner of the room, and pulled out from behind a bookcase two guards outfits in their sizes. He also pulled out the medical kit and stretcher that Marian had forgotten about behind that suit of armor. His eyes darted down briefly to their interlocked hands before he handed out the outfits to the two people he'd once been able to call 'friend'.

"I'll just stand by the door, then - make sure no one tries to come in." He walked dejectedly over to the door and leaned against it, back to them. Djaq gave him a sympathetic look that he didn't see, but Will saw it. He turned his glower to her pouting his lips in disgust. _How can she feel empathy towards that inhuman traitor? _She scowled right back at him, and folded her arms defiantly. _He just saved our lives, and he's trying to tell you he's sorry! _But no words were said.

He sighed and closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they weren't filled with the unrestrained rage they had been filled with, but they still glowed with some _controllable_ anger. Djaq was the only one who could ever make him sane when he got angry. _But I do have the right to be angry right now, even if I control myself, I have a right to be hurt and angry. _He wasn't going to let this go just yet. He couldn't let go of this just yet. Maybe one day, but not today. He wasn't as forgiving as Djaq, and he couldn't call this man 'friend' just yet.

Djaq seemed to understand. At least, she helped him don a guard's uniform. Both being not very talkative people, they'd learned how to read the other's body language months ago. Allan turned back around when they were both well disguised.

"How did you, manage this, Allan?" Djaq asked, honestly curious. "Oh, 'twas nothin really." He said shrugging. "The man who was supposed to get you's name was Craig. So I sent a messenger to Craig telling him a bloke called Greg was doing it and he doesn't have to. Then I sent another messenger to Greg telling him to do it, but that you lot were locked in the tower room at the top of the castle. Needless to say, Greg's probably confused as any'fing right now searching for you high and low in the tower room. When I claimed to be Greg to those guards and presented old Gizzy's seal they let me in without a problem. And, well… you know the rest."

Will's head was spinning. He hadn't registered a word of that but it sounded confusing enough to be a well-done plan. "Brilliant." Djaq breathed, she too had been blown away by the complexity of it, and yet it was so simple at the same time… After Robin Allan had always been the best schemer.

Allan blushed, trying not to look too pleased with himself. He'd told that whole story as nonchalantly as he could. And that was a big deal for Allan who's notoriety was exaggerating and bragging every story (of many) he'd ever told. But he just shrugged, inwardly he knew it was a great plan, it surprised him that he could come up with it – but he didn't want Will to get angry again so he didn't toot his own horn about it.

"How do we get out?" Will asked shortly, forcing himself to not look impressed. "Ah, well, as guards you can go basically anywhere. So I figured we'd just walk over to the open room of the west-wing. That window leads right into the market. I assume you don't want me to come back with you…"Allan trailed off, but Will just stared at him, silently answering his question. "Right, well…" Allan squirmed a bit under Will's gaze. "The nearest landmark from there is probably that store-cave thing we used last year to keep food, before the camp. Why don't you go there to recuperate a bit and I'll send Marian over there in a bit with these." He held up the stretcher and the medical kit.

Defensively Will spat, "I do _not_ need a stretcher." But Djaq placed her hand on his shoulder and scolded him with the sternness of a physician; "_Yes_, you do. How do you expect to get all the way back to camp on that foot? Besides I need to give you stitches still, and tend to your wounds properly. I can't do that till we're back at camp. So the sooner we get there the better. And it'll certainly be sooner, and less damaging if you _don't_ walk." On his face Will wore the expression of a sulking little boy, but he didn't protest any further.

"Er, right. And in the mean time, if anyone asks, we'll just tell 'em Robin 'ood got the better of ya." Djaq grinned at Allan's joke, still keeping her arm on Will's shoulder. Allan allowed half a smirk to cross his face, which had been ghostly unhappy since their fight (like a shadow of his real face which was always cheekily smiling).

"Alright, we ready to go then?" Allan asked. Both the outlaws nodded. He went and unlocked the door, then opened it for them. Djaq approached the doorway, a look of slight indecision on her face. Then she seemed to decide on something and turned toward Allan. She threw her arms around him in a bear hug, squeezing him tightly. In his ear she whipered, "Thank-you. You saved our lives today, my friend."

He'd have been less surprised if she'd slapped him, in fact he'd half expected her to slap him. So when she hurled herself at him he couldn't do anything except stand there stunned. A look of pure astonishment was on his face, before he tentatively put his arms around her in return. He actually frowned when she'd said 'friend'. He didn't deserve that title, but he was touched that she thought he did.

Will turned his head away, not looking on as his beloved hugged the one he hated… or at least thought he hated… _Do I really hate him? _As he scrutinized the wall to his left, jaw set in place he discovered something - _I don't hate Allan! I'm just still angry with him is all. _He sighed inwardly. Who knows, maybe he could come to like Allan again one day… He had called the man 'brother' after all. He shook his head and thought numbly, _at least not today. Not today. _

Djaq walked out the door and waited for the other two. Allan still held the door but Will didn't move towards it he just stood there looking at Allan coldly. Allan met Will's eyes again and saw that they weren't filled with so much hostility anymore. He made a quick decision knowing it might be the death of him. "Djaq, could you…" he faltered for a minute and his mouth went dry as he felt Will's hard fist against his jaw bone again in memory, but he swallowed and continued knowing it had to be done, "Could you give us a moment?" Djaq nodded understandably and turned her back to them as Allan closed the door for privacy.

There was silence in the room as Allan tried to figure out what to say. Lying had always come easy to him. This was because he felt no remorse lying to someone who didn't matter to him, and seeing as nobody cared about him, nobody mattered to him. But that was before Will and Djaq. He could never lie to Will and Djaq, because he'd finally found friendship in them, and that scared the living daylights out of him.

That was probably been why he didn't know what to say here, because this man was different. This man was the only person Allan had every really considered a friend, other than Djaq. Sure, he liked Robin and the others well enough, when he thought about it, he discovered they were his friends too. But it was nothing like how he felt about Will and Djaq. Will and Djaq had always cared about him, no matter what stupid thing he did. They actually listened to him, and confided things of their own to him. They were the only two really there for him, and he'd let them down. He'd had the best friends he'd ever imagined, better than he thought he'd ever have, and he was an idiot. His idiocy pushed them away. And having this man angry at him, knowing this man had reason to hate him, was killing Allan inside.

Finally Allan choked on his own words. Will had waited patiently for Allan to speak, still upset, but patiently. "Will, I'm so sorry." His whole being was flooded with regret at his stupid idiotic decisions. He wished he could show Will how much he hatred himself. "I know you probably hate me, and you probably should. But I just want you to know, I never meant to hurt anyone. I was stupid and idiotic, just like I always am. And for once in my life, I wasn't the only one affected, or at least I wasn't the only one I cared for. I really care about you. I love you. All of you. And I just wanted to let you know, I'm sorry." Allan's eyes filled with tears and he was mortified by them. He turned away and expected an angry answer. Some response of how he wasn't allowed to feel remorseful, how he'd given up that right months ago. Or he at least expected Will to hobble out the door and try to slam it behind him, but Will stayed where he was, torn.

"Allan" Will said, and honestly didn't know what to say. "Look, what you did to us, it was unforgivable. You hurt me. I thought you were my friend." Allan looked up at him, partially relieved, because this is what he deserved. He saw the pain in Will's eyes, and not the pain of his injuries, which in of themselves caused Allan internal suffering. "You _were _an idiot." Will half grinned here, then continued, "But even idiocy can _sometimes_ be overlooked between ...brothers." Allan beamed and wiped his eyes.Will went on; "Look, I can't forgive you just yet, alright. Lemme… lemme be angry for a little while longer. What you did to us…" Will closed his eyes for a second to prevent the anger from taking hold of him again, "…it still stings. But… just know I can't stay mad at you forever."

They both nodded at each other, and Allan felt indescribably elated. _Will doesn't hate me. After what I did, he doesn't hate me! _"Yea well don't worry, you're not the only one. I can't forgive me just yet either." Will smirked at him, but Allan silently decided he would never forgive himself for what he did, that way he'd never hurt his friends like this again. They might eventually love him, but he would always hate himself for what he did.

"By the way…" Allan continued striking his famous smile, "I wasn't being funny, what I wanted to say before was that its about time you two got together." he winked at Will who actually chuckled. This made Will a lot happier than he was letting on. This was Allan's subtle approval, that he would never try to be with Djaq as more than a friend, he knew it, because he knew Allan. This made him relieved, if Allan did come back one day, he wouldn't want a different reason to hate him.

But now Will was tired. He'd been standing for far too long, his whole body was physically exhausted, it had been a _long_ day. He hurt all over. His head still throbbed, his hand shook worse, in fact his whole body had a sort of tremor to it. And man was his back smarting right now.The room spun around him briefly and he felt his knees almost give out.

Allan immediately saw the danger and ran over to Will catching him before he fell. "Alright, buddy." Allan said supporting Will with one arm and fanning his face with the other. "You're all right. You're alright." The room stopped spinning and Will rubbed his forehead with his hand tiredly. He nodded, "Yea…I'm alright." he said weakly. He opened both eyes and looked at Allan who still had his arm around him just in case. "Thanks." Will said, "For everything." Allan smiled at his friend, "It was the least I could do, I mean, I have grown kinda fond of you, I didn't exactly want you to die now did I?" He made a joke despite the fact that that was probably the nicest thing that he could have heard right about then, and was extremely grateful, but Will understood.

"C'mon." Will said grinning, "Let's go before Djaq thinks we've killed each other."

"Sounds like a plan" Allan replied extraordinarily joyful_. God I love these two._ Then Allan and Djaq helped Will through the west wing until they were out of the castle.

--

Yup it was Allan. I have to admit, I thought I was being really clever and subtle, and no one would guess it was Allan. But then somebody had to mention in the reviews that they thought it was him and I realized I really wasn't subtle enough after all (Good going Rivan Warrioress!). Aw well. I really wanted an Allan redemption scene so I'm glad I could add that in. I also had to have Will hit Allan, it just had to be done, otherwise he might hold onto unreleased, pent up anger toward him forever. Plus Allan kinda deserved it - even if he deserves forgiveness too. There's probably gonna be one or two wrap-up chapters (most likely one). So hold on a bit and I'll get write on it! (haha writing pun gettit? … wow …that was bad even for me…) Thanks for reading and please review! D


	8. Chapter 8

_I know it's been ridiculously long since I've updated. And I'm really really sorry. I've been on vacation for a week and someone in my family broke the laptop. I had to hand-write this chapter and then retype it when I got home (yesterday). So again, really, really sorry! Hope you enjoy anyway. Please review! _

_-FreckledAdvocate_

--

Marian sat in her room staring at the fire. She'd been crying on and off spontaneously since she'd returned. But at the moment she was just lost in her gloomy thoughts. She glanced out the window and sighed. The sun was half-way below the horizon. She wiped her eyes and sluggishly rose to her feet. She slowly walked to her closet and began donning her Nightwatchman's uniform as if in a daze. She wearily contemplated how she would enter the outlaw's camp and how much she needed the embrace of her love right now - when her thoughts were interrupted.

_knock-knock-knock _

_Damnit Guy! _She screamed in her mind. She turned to the door furiously and mimed the shriek of frustration she was just barely able to contain. She started to hurriedly throw off her outfit and stuffed it away, back where it had come from; out of her closet. Her panic at being caught was making her hands shake slightly, but regardless of this she was still moving about ten times faster than she had been a few minutes ago. She surprised herself with the calmness she was able to feign in her '_humoring Gisborne_' voice as she called out, "Just a moment!"

She threw the closet door shut and bounded across the room to the door. She wiped her face again and pressed some of the wrinkles out of her dress with her hands (where the uniform had crumpled the fabric by being placed over it). She'd fixed on the fake smile she usually wore around him before realizing with a jolt that she was actually _supposed_ to be upset with him at the moment. She let the smile fall from her face fast, like the dead weight it was and reached for the doorknob.

"What do you wan- Allan? What are you doing here?! I thought you were…" She cut off as anger flared up again - it is not wise to disturb someone when they are already so upset.

"You could have announced yourself! _Ugh_!" She slammed the door open, her voice was rising but she didn't care. _I could be fully dressed and half-way to Sherwood by now! _

Allan followed her into the room and said cheekily (though in his usual fashion; coming off as charming or kind also) "I'm not being funny, but you look 'orrible."

She turned to him scowling and blew up at him as she saw the broad grin on his face and arrogant laughter in his eyes. "What is wrong with you?! Don't you realize two people, two people you once called '_friends_', just _died_?!"

"Well, mind you, they haven't really been my friends for awhile. But funny story, I've got something I've got to tell you- "

The look on Allan's face drove Marian over the edge. His cocky, almost proud, _smile_ and _laugh. How Dare he! Is this all some sort of sick joke to him?! _She released all of her pent up anger and pain on the man standing before her."You foul, loathsome, little _beetle_!" The nearly happy look on Allan's face immediately turned to that of shock as he ducked. Marian threw herself at Allan and he found himself avoiding and dodging blow after blow. He'd already been hit in the face once tonight - he didn't need to be again, yet he just avoided her rage - he could not bring himself to hit her back. Luckily for him her eyes were still puffy and red, hindering her aim.

"Marian! Stop! Marian! STOP!" finally he grabbed her wrists stopping the barrage of blows. She cried quietly, overcome. "Marian, I came to get your help. I saved them. They're not dead. Will and Djaq. They're in the forest, honest." He was still trying to catch his breath. His cocky, cheeky grin had truly vanished (for the moment) but he smiled genuinely at her to show that he was serious.

"Wha- What?" When one's been despairing and stressing over some horrid event as diligently and for as long as Marian had been, it is quite hard to just drop the realization you had to make yourself believe in the first place. Doubt rose up within her, but she _so _wanted to believe him. "So help me Allan, you'd better be serious!" she threatened as she glared at him.

"Course I'm serious! What, do you think I'm some sort o' monster?" _I am a traitor thoug , that's kinda like a monster_ "… Well, I like to think I'm not _that _bad. Maybe a beetle sometimes, but not a monster." Allan dropped her arms, but she still looked suspicious.

"Oh Marian, C'mon!" He threw his head back and his arms up as if asking God for patience. He was getting desperate now - Will hadn't looked too good when he'd hobbled off into the woods with Djaq. He didn't know how far the small Saracen would be able to support the wounded man.

"Marian, I know I've done some stupid stuff. I should never have betrayed Robin first-off, and if he'd have me back right now, I'd be loyal to him. But he won't. And we both know I'd turn on Gisborne in an instant! So of all people, I'm most loyal to you. You saved my life when no one else would've! I owe you at least my loyalty, if not my life! You must know that! I'd never turn on you, I'm serious!"

Marian nodded. She was truly at a loss for words but she could see the sincerity and fear in the deep blue of Allan's eyes. Allan nodded back. He'd never been that honest with anyone in his whole life - saying things so bluntly scared him, it was too raw. He felt like he was airing his very soul out in the open, too open, where it could be attacked. But he had to prove himself to Marian - it was the only way to save Will.

"So you really did, then? You - they're alive? They're free?" She asked tentatively, still trying to wrap her mind around the thought. He nodded again, and hesitantly smiled. Marian flew at him again and Allan flinched. That's when he realized that for the second time this strange night a woman he thought was attacking him was actually embracing him. _I have to make it a point to help this lot more often. Old Gizzy sure doesn't show appreciation like this._

Suddenly responsibility came crashing down on Allan unexpectedly and he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Whoa! Wait! Marian, I told Will and Djaq I'd send you after them! I'm not being funny - Will isn't doing too good! I left the stretcher and medical kit just outside the door, behind that tapestry. Djaq couldn't carry it because she was basically carrying Will - he nearly passed out while I was talking to 'im! I woulda gone myself… but, well, Robin…" he trailed off.

Marian saved him the awkwardness of having to finish his sentence, "Where are they?" "They're in the old store-cave thing we used last year." "Where?" Allan gave her some basic directions on how to get there from where they were. "Right. Just lemme change and then I'll leave straight-away." From her closet she whipped out the uniform she'd stuffed away before. He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows. Gratefully he said; "Marian, you're a life saver." She smiled back, really smiled; her source of dread having been lifted off of her. "No Allan, I think that'd be you." His ears turned red, but he didn't deny it.

--

Everyone knew there was some kind of fiasco going on up at the castle. The villagers were sure of that. All evening multitudes of the sheriff's men had been running in and out of the forest and surrounding villages. Apparently, two of Robin Hood's men were supposed to hang, and they escaped, and the sheriff was doing everything in his power to get them back in his dungeons. Therefore no one was surprised when two more guards were sent out into the woods to join the others - even if one was limping. When had the sheriff ever been sympathetic to injuries? No, no one thought twice about the two uniformed 'men' making their way into the heart of Sherwood Forest.

As soon as they were under the cover of the trees Djaq wrapped her arm around Will's waist to help him support himself. He was practically gasping for air and she was seriously afraid one of his broken ribs would pop a lung.

"C'mon Will, Just a little farther." He _so_ wanted to answer her, but he could barely breathe never mind speak. Her voice was the only thing that kept him moving; he had almost no energy left. With every step he took he felt what seemed like a large nail piercing through his foot (due to his broken toes). He could feel each broken rib with every movement, as though some huge hand was clamping down on and restricting his chest and lungs. Each ragged breathe just agitated his chest even more. He'd nearly forgotten about his hand except when he acknowledged the barely-recognizable shaking limb that hung uselessly at his side. His head still had a dull, steady throb to it, like someone was beating a drum inside his skull. His eyes were closed. He was _so tired_. He deferentially let Djaq lead him through the woods.

"Look Will! It's just up ahead! We're nearly there. See it?" she was practically dragging him at this point. Despite his small, skinny stature he was surprisingly heavy for his size.

The condition he was in was really starting to worry Djaq. "C'mon. _C'mon!_" She just wanted to get to the cave so she could lay him down before he passed out completely (which she was certain would happen sooner or later). They were moving _so _slowly! Djaq gritted her teeth and continued on, counting her steps as she went; _1 ... 2 ... 1 ... 2 ... _Will mumbled something, but she couldn't make it out. "You're going to be fine." she said, trying to be calm. "You're going to be _just_ fine." she said it harshly, trying to convince herself rather than him.

He could barely process what she was saying anyway. His mind wasn't processing much of anything - it was too busy trying not to drown in the sea of pain closing in upon him. However even in this barely conscious state he was aware of the cute way she rolled her "_R's_". He caught on to the way her tongue clipped them short in the word "_You're_" even though he caught nothing else.

Finally they reached the cave. Djaq found a large flat rock to lay Will on, a bit like what Marian had lain on after Gisborne had stabbed her - but this one was flatter and longer. Djaq began pacing back and forth. She _needed_ Marian, because she needed to get Will back to camp. He mumbled something inaudible again and Djaq rushed back to his side.

She grabbed his hand and began stroking it, just to let him know she was there. "_I love you._" he said it so quietly, Djaq almost didn't know if he'd said anything at all. "I love you too." she kissed his forehead. It was drenched with sweat. She clapped a hand (the one not holding his) to his forehead next - it might as well have been on fire. Suddenly his hand slackened in hers. "Will? Will!" The minimal amount of strength he had remaining left him as he passed out.

_What am I doing?! Am I, or am I not, a physician?! Why am I wasting this time?! _Djaq silently cursed her stupidity as she hurried outside the cave to find some makeshift medical supplies. She used some strong oak wood as a splint for his toes. She hadn't been able to carry the whole medical kit with her - but she had grabbed some bandages from Allan before they'd left. She wasn't sure whether or not the splint would help the bones heal exactly, but at least it would make it more comfortable for him to walk on. _If he walks again. Don't think that! Of course he will! He has to…_

Next she used some bandages and properly wrapped up his chest. Luckily a lung hadn't collapsed, but it would still be a few days (at least) before Will would be able to take a deep breath of air again. She also wrapped his head and hand, although she knew for these injuries this was only a temporary solution. In order to properly treat these wounds she would need a needle and tread, and also some of the supplies she had at camp to make a special burn-healing solution. The quick fix she'd used on his back and arms seemed to still be holding out, she'd need change those bandages eventually, but they definitely weren't a first priority.

She'd just started to sponge off Will's forehead again when Marian entered the cave. She hadn't heard the Nightwatchmen approach; she'd been speaking softly in Arabic to her love. "Djaq?" she actually jumped when Marian spoke her name. She looked up at the woman and Marian ran to her. "Oh, it is you! Thank God!" She threw her arms around the startled smaller woman, who did not back away. It's not that Marian had doubted Allan; she just needed to see the two outlaws for herself to truly accept the miraculous fact that they were alive.

When Marian and her let go of each other Djaq's arm brushed against Marian's and she took a sharp (unnoticeable) intake of breath. She ignored the shock of pain that raced up her arm from her own wound. Once again, she'd forgotten her own physical pain in the midst of all Will's injuries.

Marian gasped and put a hand to her mouth when she caught sight of Will. "Oh Will… Is he going to be…?" She looked at Djaq with wide eyes which Djaq appreciated. "He should be alright, that is if we get him back to camp right now. You have the stretcher?" Marian nodded and reached behind her back under her cape where she'd strapped the stretcher and medical kit onto her back where her quiver usually was. "Do you need..." Marian held up the medical kit.

"Not now. First we need to get him back to camp." Marian nodded again putting the kit back where it was. Together they lifted Will onto the stretcher and started on their way. Djaq was calmer now that she had a partner, but she couldn't help but be aware that it had been an awfully long time since Will last mumbled…

_I don't know if I'm happy with Marian in this chapter. She might be a bit off character, but not by much (hopefully). Still not quite done yet. But it's getting there. I keep getting carried away with these chapter lengths. Sorry. You won't have to wait nearly as long for the next update at least - honest! Review if you like. (Reviews are much appreciated. You could tell me if I got Marian right or not while you're at it!) Thanks for reading!! _


	9. Chapter 9

The three remaining outlaws of the 'gang' _(Can it even be called that now?_) sat around the fire in their camp silently, or at least, not saying any words. Robin and John let the tears fall down their cheeks noiselessly, without making a sound. Much tried not to sniffle too loudly, but he wasn't able to quiet himself.

It was so hard to accept, because none of them actually witnessed the hanging, but there was no way their two comrades could have survived. After all, their only possibility was Marian, and themselves - and they had failed them.

Robin was overwhelmed with guilt. He loved them both. Djaq had been such a special part of the gang - no one could ever replace her, skill-wise or personality-wise. And Will was so loyal. After Much, Will was the one Robin trusted more than anyone. He understood the young man, and saw bits of himself in young Will. That's why he often chose Will for projects he thought no one else could do, he trusted Will with his life, as he trusted Djaq with it too. _And they trusted me with theirs. They were counting on us, and we let them down. I let them down! They had their whole lives ahead of them. The plan was my idea this morning! Why was I so reckless! Damnit! I'm such a fool! I failed them! _He pulled a hand to his face and covered half of it; closing his eyes he tried to escape the reality of the situation. But like a case of the hiccups; each time you think it's gone another one plagues you again. Robin broke down and sobbed, letting his shoulders rise and fall continuously but still managing to stay silent as his face was washed with tears.

Much tried futilely to quiet himself but it was no use. He'd never been able to cry silently. Images of Will and Djaq just flashed through his mind, all different scenes. He felt a special bond to them both. Will was quiet, he made good company. Whenever he made a joke it usually wasn't at Much's expense (_like most of the jokes are around here_) and even the few times it was at his expense the younger man said it lightly - inoffensively. He'd never ever been mean to Much, which is more than most of the other outlaw's could say. (They all loved Much and he knew it but he couldn't help but feel slighted every once in a while). And he was so loyal, and passionate. Apparently Will argued with Little John when they'd first met - after Much had gone off to save Robin… or attempt to anyway. And the man was so sympathetic. He saw Will telling Robin about the king - how hurt he'd been himself. He saw the happiness in his eyes as he showed them the camp. The pride was evident, even if he didn't show off his carpentry. He saw the same look on his face as he presented the rest with his musical weapons. Happiness, Will hadn't been happy for awhile – but the more time he spent with the gang the happier he'd become. He was such an asset to the gang really. Almost everything handy was done by Will - from gathering firewood to making the arrows they used daily to maintenance of the camp itself. Will was so young - in the prime of his life. _He had so much to live on for - and now he's gone. _

Much was also haunted by ghostly images of Djaq in his mind's eye. He had really special feelings for Djaq. She was like the whole gang's little sister. Ever since he'd been her witness - helping (slightly) as she saved Marian's life - he'd felt a special bond with her. After that he'd always been mildly interested in her medicine work, and she hung about the kitchen sometimes to keep him company. He always was sure to give her extra food - after all she was the smallest of them all and he felt protective of his little sister. Before Allan left, he used to be paired off with Will on group missions, and if he wasn't with Robin Much was usually paired with Djaq. He remembered waiting for Robin with her for hours that day that John re-met his family. They'd talked about many things - that's when he first really got to know her. It was comical now how nervous they'd been then, anxiously awaiting Robin's return and him showing up hours late. He remembered when he first saw Djaq he hadn't trusted her at all, but that soon changed. He remembered her charming smile, and that look of sympathy she had that none of the other lads could ever obtain. He remembered declaring his trust in Djaq to Harold, and realized he'd truly meant that. He saw her reading the letter Robin left for Marian, the fear on her face. _She really cared about…no… she really loved us. _

Much saw Will announcing Djaq's secret identity. My, how he'd been surprised. _Djaq is a woman?! _He took a closer look and the scowl on her face, of embarrassment and that said it all. The look on Will's face that day portrayed something too. _Honey… _Much saw again in his head; Will announcing that he loved Djaq. That boy was always proclaiming some sort of startling news. He remembered how his jaw had dropped and he looked from Will to Allan and back again. After Allan left it became a sealed fate, _why hadn't they just told each other_? His mind flashed memories of Will and Djaq together, always talking and walking close to each other. He saw her smile as she saved Will who'd come to rescue her from the Sheriff's dungeons last year. He saw them making arrows together. He saw her reach up to his face as he returned to the gang (after Robin had punched and "banished" him as a trap). He saw them get paired off for missions as Robin's little way of trying to push them together. He saw the fire of rage kindle inside Will's eyes as he watched his father die and then immediately go out from one single hand on his chest from the small Saracen woman. _They had so much to live for… They had each other to live for, and now they won't. _And so Much continued to sob, loudest of their little band as he truly missed two people he'd grown to know and love as family.

John just stared at the fire, unmoving. His eyes trickled tears down his face but one at a time, slowly. There was no torrent running down his face like the other two. There were no sobs from him, and he didn't cover his face with his hands. No. His grief was far beyond physical portrayal. He was trying not to think. He tried not to remember how very young these two companions were. He tried not to think of how much he loved them both. Not to think that their lives had only just begun, and now they would never know true love - because they hadn't shared it with each other. Not to think of their self established family - the family he'd finally achieved some happiness in - that was now two members short. He tried not to think that they were less of a family now. He tried not to compare this event to the loss of his own family, to Alice and his son. He tried not to think of Roy - how he'd lost Roy; his second example of family, also taken in nearly the same way. He tried not to think of families, and the loss, now, of all three he'd ever had. He tried not to think of the desolate loneliness he knew he'd have to endure just as he had after the loss of the first two. He tried not to think. Each tear that reached his distinguishing beard signified another thought that tortured his very soul and being.

--

Once again Djaq was stuck in limbo. They walked back to camp, her and Marian carrying Djaq's love between them. Although they were moving steadily toward their destination it was monotonous work - leaving Djaq's mind free to wander - and it always wandered back to the man laying in front of her on a stretcher. She just wanted to get there and help him - then she wouldn't be stuck in this waiting period with an uncertain future. All she could do was keep going. _1…2…1…2…_

Eventually they really started to get close - all the trees became familiar and they both inadvertently sped up in anticipation. They reached the hill that concealed the door to their home. Marian turned her head (she'd been the one walking backwards) and saw the camp too. "Let's stop here." Marian said. "Lay him down here, I'll go and get the others to come bring him inside." Djaq nodded and they lowered Will down to the leaf-covered ground. He was shaking when Djaq put her hand to his sweaty forehead again. His eyes were darting around beneath closed lids. She knelt down beside her love and ran her hand along his face. _Hold on Will… We did it, we made it back. We're home. _Through the darkness of worry and doubt that had been eating away at Djaq - she couldn't help but feel hopeful as she heard the sound of leaves crunching beneath Marian's feet as she quickly ascended the hill.

--

John couldn't take this any longer, this torture on his mind. He stood up. He'd always been the one most able to stay calm, at least on the outside. "We have to do _something_." He looked at the other two below him and their red, tear-stained faces. Robin just looked back at him, too weary to respond, Much sniffled. "We have to…" John's mind flew about trying to find something to stabilize itself on. "We have to say goodbye." _Yes, that sounds about right. _Again Robin and Much just looked at him. Robin nodded solemnly in agreement. All three looked about the camp and realized all the mementos of the two people now gone forever from their lives. _The very camp built by Will… Djaq's medical supplies some scattered from her kit near her bunk…one of Will's hatchets… the bowl of soup Djaq had been eating just this morning (complete with vegetables she herself had found)… some arrows they'd made together… _

Robin stood up himself and walked over to Will's bunk where the hatchet was. He picked it up and gestured toward it, then to the fire. John closed his eyes and nodded. _Yes, if we burn it, then we'll know he's really gone, and we can start healing. _Much was sitting close to Djaq's bunk. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and rose to his feet. He slowly reached out and picked up her medical kit. He gradually turned around with it and was in tears again. _This was her most cherished possession, her identity summed up in one item. If we get rid of this then she's really gone… _

Both Robin's and Much's hearts broke as they handed each item over to John. With deliberate slowness he walked over to the fire. John sighed and just looked at the flame within his reach. "Them, we loved." Robin and Much were embracing each other as John stretched his hand out over the flame.

"I don't think you should do that quite yet." the strong female voice rang around the camp. It didn't fit in the atmosphere; it was inappropriate, too happy - like laughter at a funeral. They'd all jumped at her voice; they hadn't heard her come in, but saw the door open behind her. Very slightly Robin's spirits rose, he wasn't happy (he couldn't be happy), but she just had that sort of effect on him.

"Why not?" it was Much who said it, although the other two were thinking it. "Well" Marian said with a smile that shocked them all, "Will and Djaq might be needing them." John furrowed his brow and Much cocked his head slightly _What use are physical items to the dead? _But Robin's eyes got round. He stepped away from Much and toward her with a look of wonder playing across his features. He grabbed her hand and let his eyes ask the question for him. _Really? _She just nodded and turned sideways motioning out the door.

At the bottom of the hill Robin saw a stretcher carrying a dark-haired man and a small Saracen woman kneeling beside it. Robin looked back to Marian as another tear fell fresh from his eyes, but a smile broke across his face. "How…?" he asked aloud. "It doesn't matter right now. You'll get an explanation later but he needs your help." She raised her eyebrows looking down the hill.

Much and John walked forward curiously, still not comprehending (Will and Djaq were at the bottom of the hill - so from where they'd been they were out of sight). Both their faces broke into smiles as well and Much began laughing with relief. John threw down the items he'd been about to burn and they all ran out the door sprinting down the hill.

Much was usually the slowest runner, especially in the forest where his clumsy feet often betrayed him - but he was the first one to reach Djaq. She'd looked up at the sound of a small stampede heading her way and stood up to greet them. Without coming to a complete stop Much threw his arms around the woman laughing, nearly knocking her over. "Djaq! You're alright! We though… we thought…" Djaq smiled and chuckled a bit at the man's eagerness. He let go of Djaq and held her at arms length, still not fully believing she was here. "I'm fine, Much. Really." He gave her a watery grin. Next Robin stepped up, "Djaq…" he just embraced her tightly, smiling, overwhelmed by the second chance they'd been graced with. His happiness was beyond words – but not quite beyond tears. He had to wipe his eyes after letting go of her, drinking in the smile on her face.

After Robin released her John ruffled her hair endearingly and said, "It's good to have you back…" Djaq just smirked at him and raised her eyebrows expectantly. John chuckled as he too gave the woman a bear hug. She too was overwhelmed by happiness; _they would have really missed me. Missed us. _At the same time John was overcome with the repetitive thought in his mind, _my family…my family…_

"It's certainly good to be back."

But then her face turned serious as she knelt back down on the ground. The other three had seen Will on the stretcher but really studied him now. The smiles dropped off their faces as worry set in. They all formed a sort of circle around the wounded man who moved his head slightly from side to side without waking up. Much's voice dripped with so much worry and empathy it could have formed a puddle on the floor, "Will he be…alright?" Robin's face was stricken, and John turned white. Djaq's face turned up to her friends pleadingly, "Can you get him inside?"

Without hesitation John went round to one end and Robin lifted the other and they carried him swiftly inside to his bunk. Marian followed these two inside, clearing the bed to make room. Much offered his hand to Djaq who used her left one to grab his and let him help her up. He found this odd but then noticed the bandage on her other arm. "Are _you_ alright?" he asked her putting his hand on her shoulder out of concern. She smiled at his kindness, "I'm fine. Come, let us go help Will."

The happiness that enveloped Much was only slightly stinted by Will's condition. He pitied the pain was in, but he was alive! _And now Djaq is alive too - she can heal him and we'll have both of them back again! _Much beamed as they walked up the hill together, Much carelessly putting an arm around the shoulder of the dear friend he thought he'd lost forever.

Djaq was much less certain of what the future had to hold.

--

I love doing Much's POV in case you couldn't tell. This chapter was a bit weepy - but hey, it is Will and Djaq that they thought they lost here. probably only one more chapter - so you'll have to wait and see if it has a happy ending or not. This is turning out alot longer than I thought it would be... please review!


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok, so I know I only said one more chapter; but I got carried away with this one (as usual). If my wordiness is too annoying just tell me and I'll start just using straight plot-line. I know I'm dragging it out - but I can't help it, I don't want my story to end! I would say only one more chapter, surely, except that's what I've already written the next one and it's not the last quite yet (damn my wordiness!). If you think this is getting too long tell me and I'll cut it down a bit and __make__ it into one final chapter - if not expect at least two. (wink) Enjoy! _

--

Djaq rushed into the camp and over to her bunk. _Where is my medical kit?! _She tore her blanket from the makeshift bed frantically. She did not have time for this. She voiced her concern aloud to the others in panic. "Oh, right! It's here." Much bent down hastily by the door and held it out to her with a slightly guilty look on his face. His cheeks turned red as he thought of how close it had come to being engulfed by the flames. John and Robin looked away with the same thought on their minds. Djaq looked questioningly at all their faces, and would normally would have inquired what was going on… but decided instead that she had to help Will. She snatched the kit wordlessly from Much and hurried to Will's side.

She had a new appreciation for life and the normalness of the situation. The other outlaws were scattered about the camp ready to help her if called upon, and as always Much was nearby looking on with interest. John was off in some solitary corner of the camp like usual. Robin was off in another corner one arm around Marian, and the other holding her hand. The only thing that was uncommon was the deafening absence of Will - which was ironic because he was usually silent anyway. The tension throughout the camp was so thick it could be cut with a knife. They were all too afraid to ask what, the now mumbling, man's chances were. Much scurried about boiling water and getting rags, his good mood thoroughly dampened by the realization that Djaq had no quick-fix for their comrade.

Djaq noticed all of these things numbly -as if she were examining the situation through a veil. Being a physician she remained unfazed by the tension, the quietness, and the fact that it was the man she loved whose life was at stake - as opposed to some nameless soldier. She _had _to remain unfazed - or risk making the situation worse. As she once learned long ago when she first started healing, physicians were not allowed to feel anything for their patients, because emotions made things far worse.

First things first, Djaq concocted a solution to ensure that Will would stay asleep. She could not have him waking up mid-way through sewing up his skull. The shock his body was already going through was enough, without having that happen to him. She could see the effects of the concoction almost immediately. Although he'd already been unconscious his eyes were darting feverishly and he still muttered some nonsensical words here and there. Once the drink had been poured down his throat he was truly silent. Djaq had to shake herself mentally, reminding herself that that was supposed to happen. She mentally hit herself for being momentarily unnerved.

Once again Will's head was in Djaq's lap as she addressed his injury. Much stood next to her and held the thread. She carefully sewed up the damage and said a small silent prayer that he hadn't lost too much blood over the last few hours. She applied the cleaning solution to it again (both before and after the stitching) just to be safe. Then she took some clean bandages and wrapped the injury up to let it heal without the prospect of sawdust-covered fingers disturbing it to scratch an itch.

Next Djaq moved to Will's hand. Now that he was fully knocked out she poked at it without fear of hurting him. She'd treated burns before - but never quite this bad. It was still a bright angry red and hot to touch. There was a collective intake of breath from the people observing her as she took off the cloth she'd draped over the wound loosely before, hiding it from view. Much uttered a quiet, "_That_, is _revolting_." before gathering up more cloths.

Djaq just looked at the threatening-looking wound thoughtfully, not quite sure how to treat it. "Much , do we have any ice?" The man scrambled over to his kitchen and made a point to show that he was looking, but he already knew the answer. "Er, no, we don't. Sorry. We usually eat our meat fresh, it would melt out here anyway." She knew what the word meant and had heard of butchers using the cold substance to keep meat cold, but she'd never actually seen ice - just as she'd never seen snow - even before she asked she highly doubted Much would have it in his forest kitchen. Her mind flew about wildly, uncertain of what to do, still.

"The river is practically ice cold this time of year. You could use that." Marian piped up. "Alright." Djaq said nodding. "John can you go get me a bucket-full?" The large man nodded and rose grabbing a bucket on his way out the door. She would have liked to use cleaner water (boiling water), but realized that because river water was always moving through rocks and sediment it would be practically as clean as boiled water anyway. _Besides, even though a few layers of skin may have wasted away, the injury is not exactly open, so perhaps the dirt in the water won't affect it._

Within a minute or two John returned with a full bucket of freezing cold water. Djaq dunked a clean rag in it and got to work carefully dabbing Will's skin trying to make it less inflamed. She was satisfied, if not thrilled with, the results. The swelling had gone down, even if it was still bright red (maybe a little less so) and positively shiny. But that was to be expected. Djaq put the disinfectant on it and finally lathered it with the cooling solution she'd made before wrapping up the whole hand. She bound the entire thing, not so tight that it would restrict blood flow_, _but not so loose that it would cause irritation.

Djaq looked him over fully after that. The marks on his back were almost dried up by now, but like very large scabs, if he stretched his back too taught in the near future the thin layer of skin would probably break, drawing blood. So she gently padded his back with cloth to prepare for that until they were just vicious (but not active) scars. His arms which had also been cut up had stopped bleeding, so Djaq left them alone. She decided to re-bandage his ribs, seeing as she'd originally done it in the darkness of a cave and the bandaging was not straight. For the same reason she also rebound his foot with a another branch of wood as a splint for his toes.

After this was done there was nothing else she could do except wait. Finally she exposed the emotions that she'd refused to reveal while working - but being Djaq, she only let them show through a little. She would not allow herself to cry, but was aware vaguely of the look of fear she portrayed on partly on her face. She decided not to conceal this from her friends. _He looks like a man half-made of cloth. Maybe part scarecrow? _She bit her lip and sat down, the official signal that she was done.

"So… will he be alright?" It was John who asked it, Djaq had been sure it would be Much to ask first. Robin looked afraid to hear the answer, she noticed, his eyes were round and he held Marian's hand tighter. She saw the raw guilt in his eyes as she said tentatively, "I do not know. I've done all I can. Now it's up to him. If his fever doesn't break soon… it does not look good." The others all looked stricken, but said nothing. "If it does break -" she continued giving both possibilities, "then he should be fine, eventually. Sore, but fine."

Despite the silence it was impossible to ignore the labored breathing of the man on his cot - even while knocked out, as beads of sweat leaked down his forehead. Marian got up and strode across the room to where Djaq was and placed an arm around the Saracen's shoulder. She was outwardly unresponsive, though inwardly she was immensely grateful towards Marian's kindness. Up till now she hadn't even realized that Djaq was holding Will's hand (the good one). As she held his hand, not a tear crossed her cheek, but the thought crossed her mind, _I love him and I'm going to hold his hand - just in case this is his deathbed. _

Despite this heart wrenching thought, she couldn't suppress a smile or the lurch of love toward all her supportive friends as Much came over and began sponging off Will's head with cold water - she'd once told him it would help with fevers. _Who knows, maybe there is reason to hope after all. After all, this is the man that taught me to have hope where I'd never had hope before - in love._

Ending with that thought the camp turned silent as they all began their silent vigil - praying for Will's fever to break so they could all breathe again, even if he was still having trouble.

--

_I hope someone caught on to the Will looking like a scarecrow/Dr. Who reference (hehe). And I just absolutely love the Much/Djaq friendship. If you actually look carefully in the show you'll see it played out in a bunch of different episodes (subtlety, but its there). For example in the end of Lardnar's Ring you see Much clap a hand on her shoulder, or in 2x10 where he offers her his arm (again in the end) to help her over a log - its mid-sentence so you have to look for it to find it, but I just love it and think it's great. It's kind of touching in a non-flirtatious way, I hope I've captured that right. Hope you've enjoyed, please review, and I'll update real soon. (Next chapter you find out if Will's ok or not - I promise). _


	11. Chapter 11

Much looked over at the sleeping Will from his kitchen. He smiled and continued cutting up some carrots for the gang's lunch. He was alone in camp at the moment, so rather than talk as he normally did when he was in a good mood (and there was food about which usually signified a good mood), he reflected to himself the events of the night before.

For about a single pain-staking hour the gang was on edge just waiting for Will to either get better or worse. Someone was constantly there sponging off his forehead, as well as his face. They'd all been worried sick, not knowing what would happen next. Then finally - Much wasn't sure exactly when it had been established - Will's fever broke. He thought it was Marian who first stated it aloud. She'd dried his forehead and felt it and announced that it felt cooler. Djaq had practically jumped up while the others looked on anxiously. She simply looked up at them all smiling, and before she even said anything they were all smiling too, following suit. When she actually said in her thickly accented voice "She's right. His fever broke! He's going to get better!" Everyone let out a breath of air they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

Robin had been the first to speak. "So...he's going to be fine." She looked at him with that infectious grin and nodded. Much wasn't sure if he'd started laughing first or she had but soon everyone was standing up hugging each other and laughing, relieved. In the midst of all the merriment Marian asked Djaq, "So when should he wake up?" To which she replied, "Probably some time tomorrow but I can not be sure. But he _will _wake up." Just saying this aloud, and, more importantly, believing it, put the usual happy glow back into Djaq's otherwise dark eyes.

And so, like the prospect of Will getting worse, the tension was lifted off the camp. They all sat around the fire like it was any other night, and all was well again. Finally someone (Much thought it was John) asked Djaq how they'd escaped. At which point Marian started this particular conversation off with, "It was Allan, wasn't it? He told me he saved you, but he didn't say how." The other three were absolutely incredulous. _The traitor helped them? No, seriously, what really happened? _But with the persistent insistence of both women, finally the other three believed as Djaq unfolded her tale of their escape.

No one really knew what that made Allan to them at the moment. Robin begrudgingly agreed (when prodded by Djaq) that he did indeed now owe the lives of two of his men to Allan 'A Dale. Like Will however, the others didn't seem ready to forgive him just yet, but she thought now that redemption was possible for him - one day. Much had to admit to himself that he'd thought he'd noticed Allan's reluctance to fight - but he hadn't voiced this aloud. Eventually the subject was dropped - after all, it was a night for happiness and not one for traitors, and they moved on to pleasanter subjects. Eventually with Djaq's assurance (again) that Will would be alright they decided to fall asleep - it had been very late and a tiring night.

Robin offered to walk Marian back to the castle and grabbed her hand once outside. Much rolled his eyes but decided to tidy up and wait for his master before turning in himself. Presently Robin came back absolutely giddy (he was always like that after some time with Marian), and both men decided to go to bed. Their bunks were right beside one another's, as they had always been, so both of them had to pass by Will to get to bed. Robin squeezed the young man's shoulder and smiled, relishing the sound of the man _breathing. _He once again let the notion hit him that _Will and Djaq will be O.k. You didn't kill them, they're here. They're fine - well, they will be. _Then he turned around, pulled his shirt off and went to lift the blanket off his bunk. That's when Much had hit his master on the arm to draw his attention. Much was absolutely gleeful, trying desperately to stifle a chuckle as he pointed to the young carpenter Robin had just been looking at.

Robin didn't get the joke. He lowered his eyebrows questioningly and Much pointed to Will again - specifically to the young man's hand this time. Then Robin got it. His face split into a huge grin as he realized that although Djaq had offered to sleep next to him tonight "_just to make sure his fever didn't return"_, there was probably no medical reason that her hand had to be interlocked with his while she slept.

"_Well, about time."_ Much whispered, though he didn't have to. Djaq had been so exhausted she'd fallen into deep sleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Robin just gave his characteristic grin, raising his eyebrows again. Then he clapped his best friend on the back in sign of friendship and wished him goodnight, in a better mood than he'd been in all day.

So here it was mid-day the next morning and Much was making lunch. They'd all slept later than usual having stayed up so late, but the sun didn't permit any of them to oversleep by much. Once awake Djaq checked Will over again and said he was still going to be ok - whenever he finally woke up. As she explained to Much - he'd been through a lot and was more than expected to have a long rest to sleep it off. Neither Robin nor Much mentioned what they'd witnessed last night, but when no one else was watching they shared a look, a grin, and Robin winked to his friend.

Shortly after waking up, John and Robin had gone to drop off food to some villagers in Clun, Locksley, and Nottingham. But they were to be back around noontime, so in the near future. Much had a feeling that while in Nottingham Robin would probably want to pay Marian a visit - and _maybe_ even Allan too. Djaq meanwhile had stayed back to look after Will. The only reason why she wasn't here at the moment was because she'd gone out for a few minutes to pick some useful herbs she'd used up last night that were useful in remedies she often used. She wasn't too far away, he knew she wouldn't wander too far with Will still asleep.

--

_chop chop chop chop_ That was the first thing Will heard when he finally came to. He thought vaguely that it sounded like metal striking wood. His very first thought was that he was back home and his father was carving something. …_Wait, that's not right… _But he couldn't remember quite why. Then his brain lurched forward in time and he remembered the last year or so - _the hanging - the forest - the lads - Djaq - his father's death_. So his next thought was that he was still in the dungeons, being tortured. But that didn't fit either. _Allan! _Then he vaguely remembered pain, as he was walking through the forest, and Djaq's arm supporting him - they'd been going toward the cave. _the cave, the cave… _he didn't remember ever getting to the cave. Was he in the forest? Well, it was warm - he could feel the sun, maybe he was in the forest then - _but where was Djaq? _

He hated it when he was this muddled, he was aware that he wasn't thinking straight, but that didn't make thinking clearer any easier. He blearily opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. _The camp! I'm in the camp! So Djaq must've gotten me back after all. Where is everybody?_ He tried to move but gasped when he discovered that he was stiff and sore all over. His head exploded and stars sparked into his vision; had he not already been lying down he probably would have lost his balance for a few seconds. Once the initial shock of pain coursed through him he recognized the weight of all the various bandages on his body. _Well, that would make sense - seeing as you were practically falling apart at the seams last…night? Two nights ago? How long have I been out for? _

_chop chop chop _Will focused his eyes and looked about the camp. That's when he noticed Much a little ways away from him chopping up something for some meal. He was periodically chopping and staring off into space, as though lost in thought - a content smile was on the cook's face.

"Much_?" _Will shuddered at the sound of his own voice - it sounded hoarse and weak and just plain bad. Much looked up immediately. "Will?!" He dropped the knife and sprinted to Will's bedside. "Will! You're up! That's…Well, that's wonderful!" The fair-haired man looked absolutely beside himself with happiness. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Like I've been beaten to a bloody pulp. Much, where is everyone?" he really only wanted to know the whereabouts of one person. Much seemed to guess this as he grinned and said knowingly, "Djaq just went to gather some herbs, she stayed with you all night you know. The others went to a drop off point."

Much could see the physical pain behind the younger man's eyes, but was still just happy to see that his eyes were open. Will tried to move his hand in an effort to feel it - but instantly regretted this as a sharp pain ran up the length of his arm. He winced and opened his eyes to see Much looking concerned. Ignoring this he said, still weakly, "How long have I been out for?" Much clapped a hand on Will's shoulder enthusiastically, "Only for the night. You passed out yesterday just after reaching the cave. Marian and Djaq brought you back here and Djaq healed you up."

Just hearing Djaq's name had an effect on Will. He closed his eyes and smiled. Despite the physical pain his body was in, his mind was doing summersaults, and he got that twist in his gut (which wasn't necessarily a bad thing) that he got whenever he thought about her. His mind was speeding up by the minute and he could remember the cave now - he remembered mumbling those soft words, as he had clung to the only source of comfort that he'd had. _I told her. I told her! And she said she felt the same! I kissed her! __I__ kissed __her__! _He could feel the broad grin spread on his face and felt like he would burst with happiness if he didn't tell someone the good news. Much was looking at him strangely when he opened his eyes - it was a halfway concerned, and halfway gleeful, look. Will just blurted it out in the raspy voice he was plagued with for awhile, "Much…" Will raised his eyebrows and got that proud look on his face that had visited Much so much in memory yesterday. "Much… I told her! I did it; I told her!"

"You told her!" Much nearly fell over (he was crouched down on his heels to be at Will's level and had to grab hold of the bed to stabilize himself). He didn't need to ask what Will meant - he'd been there that day months ago when Will had proclaimed his love of Djaq. "What did she say?!" Much could see the younger man nearly bubbling over with happiness as he exclaimed, "She said, she loves me too - she loves me back!"

"Well, that is… astounding! Congratulations! I mean, about time you two got together, mate. Really though, good for you!" _Honey… _and Much became nearly as giddy as the black-haired man beside him.

Just then Much heard a noise behind him and spun around on his heels, not managing to prevent falling over this time. From the ground he began laughing and looked up at Djaq who had just entered. "Guess who's decided to join us Djaq!" he yelped happily getting to his feet. Much sidestepped out of the way as Djaq hurled herself at the black-haired man proclaiming happily, "Will!".

Will smiled broadly up at the woman he loved and was content just to have her beside him. She felt his forehead gingerly (he shuddered relishing the touch) and tested the strength of his head bandages. She looked into his eyes first as a physician to check their lucidity (she too could see the physical trauma - but he _was_ lucid) and then as one who loved him. It was her turn to crouch down next to him now and cupped his smiling face with her hands. "Are you alright? How's your hand?" His grin faltered slightly and he had to really work to pull his hand out from beneath the blanket on his bed. He examined it to find it completely concealed by bandaging. He looked up at her jokingly, "I feel like I'm wearing a rather big mitten… Thank you." He honestly did look grateful for everything she'd done.

"Well, go on!" Much intervened from the corner. Both lovers looked at him inquiringly. "Go on then! Kiss! I'll turn away if you want me too!" answering the indignant look on Djaq's face with a shrug (smile still firmly in place) Much said, "Will told me." he tried to sound apologetic, but he was too happy.

Djaq flushed turning back to the man lying below her - she'd purposefully left that part out of the retelling last night, unsure of how to let the gang know. Will just shrugged and laughed saying, "I'm in love and I want the whole world to know it - starting with Much." She couldn't help but smile as she looked into his beautiful green eyes, then she laughed as he continued, feigning a serious voice, "I think we should do what he says." Still laughing she leaned down and cupped his face with her hands. She pressed her lips onto his making _his _cheeks turn red now. Much whooped and exclaimed loudly, "_Finally_!" and all three burst out laughing, although two of their faces were red for a reason having nothing to do with the laughter.

--

_If nobody reviews my story than I have to assume that no one's reading it, and that makes me quite depressed. Please review - it makes me happy. _

_Yea… I could never kill off Will, I love him too much. In fact I love all of them too much and if it were up to me they'd all live on forever. Now just a closer scene showing the gang, maybe an epilogue chapter depending on how I spin it… let's see what happens, shall we? Thanks for reading! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Will grimaced as he pulled his left hand into a fist. __There is something satisfying about pain, _he mused, _it's there as proof that your body is strong enough to put up a good fight. It's like scars, its not a pleasant experience to get one - but once you have it you're proud and show it off. _So that's why he insisted on painfully curling his still burnt fingers into a ball - because it was a challenge he had to overcome. The pain was worth it once he got that grim satisfaction that accompanies accomplishment.

It had been awhile since he'd been able to move his hand at all, but that hadn't stopped him trying. Djaq insisted on keeping it bandaged the first week or so to try to let it heal by itself, although she did expose it everyday to engulf it in cold water from the stream. After that first week she'd allowed him to leave it un-bandaged and told him he could try to strengthen it, "Just don't over do it."

So, happy with his newfound freedom, Will tried every day to make the appendage stronger. This freedom was indeed that; a freedom. For ever since his stay in the dungeons over four weeks ago Will had been practically bedridden. Djaq didn't want him to hurt his ribs while they were still broken. So he stayed in his bunk all day allowing various people to bring him things or sit and chat - _before they have the __luxury__ to walk away _he sulked.

Even when Will was well, he had been constantly doing _something_. Ever since he'd been a boy he couldn't sit still for long. Whenever he did have to sit still for a bit he would fidget - for even if he wasn't in action, his hands had to have something to occupy them. That was one reason why carpentry was perfect for him - when all else failed he could always start whittling. So that's what he did, as best he could with only one hand - for four long, monotonous, weeks. In fact that's what Will had been doing when he'd gotten distracted by trying to pull his hand into a fist.

Djaq walked in just as he managed to accomplish his goal. He was visibly panting with the strain of moving the damaged flesh, but when she walked in he immediately looked up at her with that adorably proud look on his face. She couldn't help but smile at him as he lifted his hand showing it to her and said, "Look, it's getting stronger! I can make a fist now." _That smile really is so adorable._

She walked over and placed a hand on his chin saying, "Well I guess that means you're able to punch and fight now." His smile shrank in size a bit. She'd meant it lightly, but he really was aching to fight again and rejoin the rest of the lads. "Well, maybe not quite - but I wish I could…" She sat down next to him grabbing his good hand, "In good time my love. Really, you'll be up and fighting again in no time." His smile was full size again - made so especially by the words 'my love'.

"What's this?" she asked picking up the wooden box he'd been sculpting for the last few days that was currently laying in his lap. His cheeks turned a little red as he replied bashfully, "Well… your medicine box was looking a bit worn - you've had the same one for a while now. So I thought I'd make you a sturdier one." She looked at him with all the love in the world behind her eyes. _How did I wind up with such a wonderful man? _"Will, I don't know what to say…"

They were sharing one of their _'You're the only other person worthwhile' _looks, the kind where they clung to one another's eye contact as if clutching on to life itself. "Well, you could say yes…" Will countered playfully. "Because I was about to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk through the forest with me."

The physician Djaq was back, because the lover Djaq already had her own answer to this, "Are you up to it? Really?" It was a legitimate question she asked seriously, searching his eyes for the true answer. He just nodded at her with those brilliantly green eyes that took her breathe away. She grinned and stood up offering her hands to help him up, "Alright then."

It felt good to have both of his hands in hers. His left one had been out of bounds for so long. Now it was still ginger, but he trusted her to be gentle when touching it so she could finally have the pleasure of both his rough carpenter's hands in her own. She helped him out of bed and grasped his right hand in her own heading toward the door.

This wasn't the first time Will had walked since their escape from the dungeons, but he hadn't walked very far since then. He usually got up at some point during most days over the past few weeks when he got fed up with feeling so useless. He'd walked across camp a few times or over to where someone else was sitting - trying to make himself useful to make up for the fact that he couldn't fight or go to drop-offs with the rest. He helped Much cook and sat with Robin making arrows and discussing all sorts of plans. He carved a new staff for Little John and helped Djaq arrange her special herbs. He also whittled all sorts of toys and trinkets for the gang to bring to drop-off points for little kids. Robin was thrilled with this idea. And Will was always pleased (though he never admitted it - he just gave his classic proud yet bashful grin) when he heard Robin talk of how excited the kids were to get these new play things.

Will was really much more talkative now-a-days. He had to be, for there was little else to occupy his time with. Ever since last year as he'd gotten more and more used to his company he got gradually more and more talkative. He would always be '_the quiet one_' but at least he couldn't be labeled as '_shy_' anymore, at least around them - the gang - and especially with Djaq. He told her everything. She sat and listened as he poured out whatever was on his mind. From his worries about little Lukey - to happy memories of life before the sheriff - to his mom - to what he wanted to do when everything returned to normal. Then he would sit and listen as she told him everything that was on her mind - how it had been being a POW - her brother Djaq - how her uncle raised pigeons - to life as Saffiyah - as well as what she wanted to do when life was normal again (if it ever would be with them as leaders of their lives). Once life did return to normal he would open his carpentry business and she would become a full-time physician - it remained unsaid whether or not they would still be together but they both sort of knew the answer anyway. The one thing that Will didn't tell her was about the little tiny wooden box under his bed that would eventually contain a ring meant for her. He would have to be able to walk all the way down to town before that would happen though - and he wanted it to be the right time anyway.

They walked out of camp hand in hand. They passed by Much who was on his way in. He beamed at their interlocked hands. They'd kissed numerous times - but usually liked to be alone when they did, so except for that first one the day Will woke up, Much's only sign that there was any _honey _was the constant hand-holding, the private talks, and the obvious glitter of love behind both pairs of eyes when they looked at each other. He clapped a hand on Will's shoulder and said, "It's good to see you up! Going for a walk, ey?" Djaq was the one who replied saying, "Uh-huh." "Well then. Try to be back by supper if you can - we're going to be having duck!" He left his hand on Will's shoulder for a moment as he walked away into camp, humming in his high-spirits.

Once he was out of earshot Djaq looked up at Will and said laughing, "Perhaps we ought to be late. If 'chicken' is really squirrel I can only assume that 'duck' means sparrow." Will snorted and they had a good laugh as they continued their walk, swinging their hands slightly.

A little farther out from camp the pair ran into Robin and John. "Hello! Where are you two off to then?" Robin asked them cheerily. "Just a walk." Will replied just as brightly (everyone seemed to be in a good mood today). John ruffled the young man's hair and said in a fatherly way, "Just try not to get yourselves into trouble, 'k?" Djaq relied with a mischievous smile, "Well, it usually manages to find us no matter what we do, doesn't it?" Robin let out a laugh at this then said casually, "We were just off to see Allan, he has some useful news for us. Tell you when you get back, shall we?" "Absolutely." Will said.

Robin _had_ gone to see Allan that first day that Will had woken up. He thanked Allan for his help on behalf of his men - to which Allan said something along the lines of, "'twas nothing, really, mate." Then he'd downright offered to help Robin and the gang out. Robin had been wary at first, after all they weren't here to forgive him (just yet anyway). But then Allan made it clear that he realized he wasn't welcome back at camp yet - he just wanted a chance to redeem himself in their eyes.

And so for the last four weeks they'd been getting little tips - little pointers from Allan about what to expect from Gisborne's lot. He told them he couldn't give them too much - if he gave away a lot of information then Gisborne might get suspicious and Allan would be no use to them on the gallows. No one said it aloud, so Allan was unsure, but the rest were pretty certain at this point that if that man needed their help -if he got in trouble because of them - they would be there to help him out, and he'd (probably) be welcomed back at camp. However, even if they were slowly regaining trust in him, he still wasn't exactly _forgiven _(yet) so this arrangement worked well the way it was, with him not living with them.

"Alright, see you back at camp then… John." Robin gestured letting John go ahead of him. Then with a wink and a clap on Djaq's shoulder both parties were on their way.

Will and Djaq walked a little ways farther and Djaq was pleased to see that Will was barely limping. He really was coming along well. He'd told her his head had stopped hurting almost entirely by now, it had been fine for weeks. He no longer needed the splint for his foot - and his shoes fit him again. His ribs were really healing nicely, it would be uncomfortable for him to run or do heavy activity - but he probably could manage it if needed by now. Even so, Djaq thought another week or two of recuperation - just to be sure he didn't make anything worse, would be the best thing for him. His hand was still pretty bad, but it too was healing, slowly but surely. And anyway he was right-handed so even with it damaged it wouldn't hinder him much. He wouldn't let it hinder him much, and she knew it. The red scars that ran along his back in crisscrossed patterns were no more than ed marks by now - they didn't hurt him anymore, though she was fairly sure he'd be stuck with the markings for the rest of his life. His arms had a few scars on them from the deepest scratches he'd received - but they weren't long or noticeable anyway. Any bruising he'd obtained had healed itself up within the first two weeks - leaving him considerably less sore ever since. Djaq was still filled with mixed feelings when she thought of Will's injuries - everything from absolute love for him, to pity, to guilt for letting him take this punishment to spare her the agony. She decided just to let it be - help him heal, and continue to love him with all her heart.

And so they walked through the woods in silence. Little did she know he was thinking about her body just as much as she was thinking about his - although in quite a different way. She didn't notice but he felt his face burn as he caught up with his thoughts. _Not till you've married her. _He berated himself.

"Lovely day out, today, isn't it?" Djaq had been looking at all the greenness surrounding her and it was truly beautiful. She still had a bit of that appreciation for everything, that comes from narrowly escaping death, it hadn't quite worn off yet. "Yea, it is." he said quietly. He sighed happily as he gazed out at his surroundings. This was true perfection. He stood outside (_finally, to walk about outside the camp!_) in what must surely be the most beautiful place in all England, with his hands interlaced with the most beautiful, brilliant, all around amazing woman in all the world. And he was in love and knew she loved him. _Life doesn't get better than this. _He was absolutely overcome with emotion as love coursed through his veins.

He used his newly capable left hand to grab Djaq by her shoulder and pull her into him. She didn't complain as their lips met and they kissed passionately. She felt his tongue on hers (a new sensation for her) as their eyes fell shut. There was a tree behind her which they both fell into - her one hand grazing his back while the other was going through his hair. He placed his right hand on the tree supporting them and the other behind her neck. Djaq moaned softly as the kiss extended deeper and she felt the heat of his hand run along the nape of her neck. They stayed like this for a few minutes - letting true love develop into passion that they allowed themselves to explore - knowing only the touch of the other on their skin and lips.

When they finally came up for air both pairs of eyes were glazed and both their faces red. Both were panting slightly. Will had _never_ kissed Djaq like _that_ before - and she _liked_ it. They both gazed at each other smiling lazily and saw the raw unhidden love behind the other's eyes. Then Will pulled Djaq into a hug and just held her close, feeling the love he had for this woman flow through his body and thanking the heavens that she had come here - that she had picked _him_.

They stayed like this for awhile - clinging to each other like nothing else in the whole world existed. Djaq listened to his heartbeat, breathing in synch with her love. He rested his chin on top of her head and relished the feeling of having her in his arms as he'd dreamed of for months. _I am going to marry this girl. She's the only one for me - she's perfect._

Then without a word they both knew it was time to end this perfect moment. They untangled themselves, locked hands again and made the walk back to camp - taking the long way around, appreciating their world around them - and their lives. By the time they reached the camp they were still beaming, and the rest of the gang didn't have to ask why. Djaq's left hand in his right and her right on his left elbow said it all for them.

As they came in they sat side by side on Djaq's bunk and Much came over to hand them plates of food. They shared a look and looked down at their plates. _Well, it looks too small to be duck… _Looking back up at one another they both burst into a fit of giggles, sharing their private joke. Much looked on curiously, grinning, as he had no idea that he was the butt of the joke.

After they all began eating the first few bites of food (which did taste good - no matter what it was) Will looked up at Robin and asked lightly, "So what's this news we have from Allan?"

"Well according to our person on the inside" Robin started "there's going to be a cart full of tax money coming down the North Road in about a week and a half. It's gonna come later at night, about 10'o clock to divert attention - and if we want to take it it's only gonna have about half a dozen guards."

Robin looked pointedly at Will. "Think you'll be well enough by then to give us a hand?" Robin smiled at the man knowing how much he'd been itching to get back into action. Will looked to Djaq, pleading with his eyes. _How could I say no to that face? _She pulled her mouth to the side as if thinking it over but he thought he already knew by the glitter in her beautifully exotic eyes. She finally smiled exasperatedly and nodded her head only a fraction of an inch - but that was all he needed. The whole gang smiled as they watched his reaction. Like a child on Christmas morning he grinned broadly and turned back to Robin exclaiming enthusiastically,

"_I'm in_!"

--_**The End**_--

--

_Wow, I think that was the fluffiest thing I have ever written. I'm really pleased with it, I really hope you are too. So, not bad for my first multi-chapter fic huh? (or maybe it was - I can never judge my own writing). I'm sorry it has to end. I think this may be the longest chapter yet but it has to be with all that fluff. Well, please please please review. And thanks for sticking with me for twelve long drawn out chapters. Hope you enjoyed it - I know I have. _

_- Love, The Freckled Advocate (of Robin Hood). _


End file.
